Echoes of the Past
by vanishingp2000
Summary: Tony is in trouble again. Choices made by others in the past resurface and our favourite trouble magnet suffers the consequences. Slight spoilers for Leap of Faith and Flesh and Blood. Minor changes to canon, won't affect story. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Well I hope I know what I am doing! I have had the first few chapters of this written for a year at least but, because I like to stay as close to canon as possible, I have had to rewrite parts of it following the incredible 'Flesh and Blood.' For that reason the story will be AU but ONLY to the extent that I ask you to imagine the events of 'Leap of Faith' take place in season 7, everything else is true to canon events. I hope.**

**Thanks to Miss VP for the beta and to everyone who has encouraged me, both to start writing again and by reading and reviewing my Masquerade snippet. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

DiNozzo twisted on the bed trying to get comfortable. His body ached for sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was back, hanging from the seventh floor of that damned parking lot. Glancing at the bedside clock he grimaced as the display taunted him with its cheery 03:05. He had managed to fall asleep when he first got to bed yet his head had barely touched the pillow before he found himself in the grip of a nightmare, his subconscious coming up with countless heights for him to fall from, his hand always slipping from the Probie's grasp before he could be pulled up to safety.

Worse still were the times that his team mates were the ones hanging over a drop waiting to be rescued only to slip from _his _grasp.

Sighing he rubbed at his eyes giving up on sleep. He winced as the pain in his shoulders and back attacked anew. It hadn't seemed so bad earlier coming down from the adrenaline high. Then, back in the squad room, he had slipped easily into his accustomed role, masking his aches with practised ease. Now though his shoulders burned, especially the left one. That arm had taken the brunt of his fall, he reflected, remembering the mind numbing terror of hanging there with one hand until he could manage to grasp the wall with the other. Until yesterday heights hadn't particularly bothered him, only time would tell if his experience would have a lasting effect.

Tony shook his head gently to clear it and went into his bathroom in search of some painkillers. He caught sight of himself in the mirror as he opened the cabinet and grimaced, his left shoulder was definitely swollen, the skin taut and red. Damnit, the last thing he needed was desk duty. Sighing again he decided to try another shower, the hot water had helped to ease the aches when he first got home, it couldn't do any harm to try it again.

Half an hour later he turned off the water as it began to run cold and tried a few gentle stretches. White hot pain lanced across his back, taking his breath away. He closed his eyes to ride it out cursing the stiffness that was aggravating the injury. As soon as he was able he quickly swallowed a couple of the strongest painkillers he had before heading into his kitchen for coffee. Waiting for it to brew he looked at the clock, 04:10. Shaking his head ruefully he tipped the drink into a travel mug then carefully dressed and headed out. He might as well head into the office, plenty there to keep him busy, then, if he didn't feel any better, he could see Ducky when the elderly ME got in. Smiling to himself he decided that he must be growing up but he certainly wasn't going to put any of the team at risk by not being able to back them up properly and, right now, he doubted that he'd be able to hold his gun, let alone pull the trigger.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

07:30 hours: Squad room.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he strode back to his desk, coffee in hand.

"I haven't seen him Boss," McGee spoke up quickly, recognising the ex marine's mood. "But he must be here; his car was in the garage when I got in."

"Well I know that McGee," Gibbs' reply was caustic. "My car is next to it."

McGee took a breath, marvelling anew at how Tony seemed so ready to go head to head with Gibbs when he was in one of his moods. Fortunately for him Ziva chose that moment to enter the bullpen, diverting the older man's attention. Gibbs eyed her looking over at DiNozzo's empty desk then without a word turned and headed for the elevator and Abby's lab.

As he entered he marched straight over and silenced her music before turning to her indignant look. "Hey Abs, you seen Tony this morning?" he asked, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

"Not this morning Bossman." Abby looked at him assessingly, noting the coffee in his hand and the absence of the usual CafPow. "What's up?" she asked after a moment, her usual exuberance noticeably lacking.

"Probably nothing," Gibbs allowed.

"But you have a feeling?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "His car is in the garage, he got in before me but no-one's seen him."

"Normally he goes home to change if he comes in at night." As she spoke Abby's fingers danced over her keyboard calling up the information from the security cameras in the garage. "What time did you get in Gibbs?" she asked. "I'll work back from there."

"06:45," he replied. "Tony's car was here then but I went to get coffee and had a video conference in MTAC before going to the squad room. His things weren't at his desk."

Abby remained uncharacteristically quiet as she scanned the footage as quickly as she could. When she had gone back two hours she suddenly stilled.

"What?" Gibbs was at her side instantly.

"This is not good," she said anxiously. "This is so not good."

As they watched Tony got out of his car moving stiffly, causing Gibbs to frown, recognising instantly the reason the younger man had likely arrived so early. He'd done it often enough himself after all, what he hadn't done though was what happened next.

"How the hell did he get in?" he growled, watching as DiNozzo suddenly reached for his gun, his movements hampered by his obvious discomfort. His target was a black clad figure whose face was hidden behind a balaclava. The figure raised his hands calmly enough, turning as Tony clearly instructed him to do before heading over to put his hands around one of the support pillars lining the cavernous space. No sooner had he done so allowing DiNozzo to reach for his cuffs than a second figure appeared from behind the pillar and, without a moments pause, shot without hesitation. DiNozzo dropped like a stone, his gun skittering from his hand to lie unheeded at the base of the pillar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I've never had a response like that to a first chapter before, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favouriting etc, it is incredibly motivating. I hope that this doesn't disappoint. Please note that I am not a scientist so if something sounds wrong in that regard please take it as dramatic license. **

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this.**

_A second figure appeared from behind the pillar and, without a moments pause, shot without hesitation. DiNozzo dropped like a stone, his gun skittering from his hand to lie unheeded at the base of the pillar._

Gibbs and Abby watched in horrified fascination as the two figures quickly reached down and slung DiNozzo over the shoulders of the taller man before moving swiftly out of sight. Moments later a car entered the screen and the driver got out.

"That's Bill Myers," Gibbs recognised one of the members of Marchetti's team. "Abs, go over that footage inch by inch. I want to know how they got in unseen and where the hell they went with DiNozzo. I'll have McGee check the cameras," he called back over his shoulder already on his way out of the room.

"Gibbs," Abby called him back, her voice small and hesitant.

"We'll find him Abs," Gibbs gave her a quick kiss on her head, not voicing the silent unspoken thought. _But will he be alive when we do?_

He quickly made his way up to the squad room and filled McGee and Ziva in. McGee's face took on a worried frown as he tried to work out how the intruders had got past the security systems. He called up data on his computer and Gibbs left him to it, knowing that the younger man knew far better than he what to do.

"Ziva," he barked, "go talk to Myers, find out what he saw or whether he heard anything then meet me in the garage." At her nod he took the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator. The garage was fuller than it had been in the security footage, most people having by now arrived at work but DiNozzo's car was where he left it and Gibbs cursed that he hadn't realised sooner, when he parked next to the younger man's car, that he was in trouble. He shook his head knowing better than to second guess himself. He had known that something was wrong as soon as he saw Tony's empty desk, now the important thing was to find him.

He looked up at the security camera; the red light was on so it was working. Moving quickly he strode over to where DiNozzo had fallen near the pillar, for the moment avoiding looking at the ground but rather at the cameras covering that side of the parking lot. Both cameras had red lights. He pulled out his cell and pressed the speed dial. Abby answered on the first ring.

"Can you see me Abs?" he asked without preamble, looking up at the camera covering the pillar, never doubting that she would follow his train of thought.

"Yep," she replied, the single syllable leaving no doubt that she understood what that meant. Whoever had tampered with the cameras earlier had restored them to real time footage at some point. "I'm on it Gibbs," she added before he hung up and he nodded slightly to himself before putting on his gloves and moving over to where Tony had fallen. As soon as he looked at the ground the bloodstain was obvious and he wondered how he had missed it earlier until recalling that Peterson had arrived at the same time and he had walked over to talk to him rather than going past DiNozzo's car._ Damn it, _he muttered clamping down hard on the anxiety that threatened to impede his thoughts. Getting emotional wasn't going to help Tony but somehow that knowledge didn't help very much.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ziva arrived with the kit and they began to process the scene.

"Check that pillar carefully," Gibbs instructed. "Tony made one of them put his hands on it."

"And he did it without wearing gloves?" Ziva queried.

"I know," Gibbs admitted. "Either he's not in the system or he doesn't give a damn."

"Which could be telling in itself," Ziva tried to remain positive.

"They probably left by either the south or east exits," Gibbs decided. "That was the way they were heading at least, we'll start there." As he spoke he headed slowly towards the south exit, looking carefully at the ground. His persistence was rewarded and he called Ziva over to mark and photograph the blood spore before taking a sample.

"The question is, were they waiting for Tony or just the next person to come along?" Ziva wondered.

"That's one of the things I would like to know," Gibbs admitted, "and sooner rather than later."

Ziva took the unvoiced instruction and continued taking photographs. Gibbs moved towards the east exit, unwilling to take anything for granted or to make assumptions. He was printing the exit door when McGee arrived breathlessly with a ladder to retrieve the camera.

"I think they accessed it remotely," he began then quickly rephrased what he was about to say. "They accessed it remotely but I haven't been able to back track it yet."

"Then why are you looking at the camera McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Because the only way they could have gained remote access is if it had a GPS node fitted and they don't come as standard."

"I will look into the maintenance logs as soon as I have finished here," she offered.

McGee smiled gratefully at her; he needed to be able to concentrate fully to have any chance of finding the hacker. "Whoever did this is good Boss," he offered. "This is a pretty sophisticated set up."

"Inside job?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"To the extent that someone would have had to have access to the camera, yes. But that could have happened ages ago."

"So this may have been a long time in the planning," Gibbs mused. "Get those samples down to Abby," he instructed Ziva. "Then get on to maintenance, we need to know who the target was. McGee," he barked, causing the younger man to wobble and cling to the ladder. "You need a hand up there?"

"Um, if you could just take this Boss please," he handed the entire camera assembly down before making his way carefully down the ladder. "I'll have maintenance install a new camera as soon as I've checked it first."

Gibbs nodded before taking a last careful look around and heading back to Abby's lab.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"There are three minutes missing on the tapes Gibbs," Abby said as soon as he entered her lab.

"Which cameras?"

"All of them, the ones showing Tony's car showed actual footage but have a three minute gap after they took him before Bill arrived."

"I suppose they thought it was an acceptable risk at that time of the morning," Ziva surmised.

Gibbs looked at her without comment, his thoughts in turmoil. "The others?" he asked at length.

"Feedback loop, they're back to real time now, started the same time as the one near the car."

"They wanted us to see him taken but not where," Gibbs reasoned.

"I agree," Ziva nodded. "Does that make it more or less likely that Tony was the target?"

"More," Gibbs said with certainty. "Ninety percent of daytime personnel park within sight of the working camera but not many regularly turn up in the middle of the night."

"Someone would need to know Tony's habits," Ziva pointed out.

Gibbs didn't answer but turned to McGee who had just entered the room. "Would it be possible to activate that camera set up at a moments notice?" he asked.

"Sure, if it's set up the way I think it is," he replied, already putting the camera onto Abby's workbench. "I'll know for certain when I've backtraced it."

"How long?"

McGee pulled a face. "Impossible to say Boss, we may get lucky but," he trailed off.

"Make it fast Tim," Gibbs urged, "DiNozzo may be running out of time."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony woke slowly, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. His shoulder still hurt he realised, trying to focus his thoughts. He remembered the pain stabbing across his back, but, he frowned, little about his world made any sense. Shaking his head he tried to sit up and immediately realised what had been bothering him. The pain had moved, it wasn't where he had expected it to be. Dumbly he looked down at himself, blinking with unfocused eyes. Finally his vision cleared and he slowly realised that the dark stain on his chest was blood. Frowning he tried to make sense of it. He didn't remember getting shot but, gingerly he touched his right shoulder and his fingers came away sticky with blood. Judging from the pain the movement caused it was undoubtedly his so someone must have shot him.

Closing his eyes he tried to picture what had happened. He was immediately catapulted back to the parking garage, his heart rate rising as the fear of falling took hold again. Quickly he opened his eyes and looked around, trying to approach the problem from another angle. He was half sitting, half lying propped against the wall of a cavernous basement from the look of it. There were two small, narrow windows set high up in the wall several yards from his position which were letting a small amount of grey light through their filthy glass. The light was sufficient for him to make out the main features of his prison, namely that it was empty of all furnishings and life, save for himself and that the only visible entry or exit was a trap door set into the ceiling several feet above his head.

Refusing to give in to the overwhelming feelings of loneliness that inexplicably washed over him Tony carefully drew his legs under him and forced himself to his feet. Waiting until his head cleared he began a slow methodical search of his prison, all the while searching his mind for a glimpse of his lost hours.

TBC.

I will be away for a few days next week, I'll try to get another chapter up first but I will be able to write at least. VP


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: Many, many thanks for the feedback, particularly to those I haven't been able to thank personally. It is so cheering to receive review notices in my inbox and hugely motivating so, thank you!!!**

**Spoilers for Flesh and Blood.**

_Refusing to give in to the overwhelming feelings of loneliness that inexplicably washed over him Tony carefully drew his legs under him and forced himself to his feet. Waiting until his head cleared he began a slow methodical search of his prison, all the while searching his mind for a glimpse of his lost hours._

Tony eased himself down with a sigh of pain and frustration. He had poked and prodded every square inch of wall and floor that he could reach but was no nearer to finding a way out than he had been when he started. Scuff marks beneath the trap door suggested that someone had carried him down a ladder. _Shame they didn't leave it,_ he mused. Snippets of the past few hours had come back to him gradually and he now remembered the encounter in the parking garage of the naval yard in some detail, though he could remember very little after being shot.

Vague images darted through his mind. Pain, voices, cold, but nothing coalesced into a coherent whole. Discouraged he let his thoughts drift, trying to recoup his strength. Again feelings of intense loneliness washed over him and he wondered vaguely if there was something in the air. The feelings were familiar enough. Long hours spent on his own as a child listening to cheerful shouts and cries in the distance while he was restricted to his own house and grounds flashed unbidden into his mind. He could almost smell the scent of his mother's jasmine. She had loved the flower and had had it planted in many parts of the garden. The smell had been overpowering at times, especially in the early evening, it had made him sneeze, several times resulting in his being hurried to bed as someone had realised he was still outside.

Tony frowned, smelling again the familiar sickly scent. It must have triggered the memories. In his weakened state he was probably more susceptible. Bitterly he tried to focus his thoughts more productively. It was lighter outside so several hours at least had passed since he was abducted but, try as he might, he couldn't hear anything. He kicked his foot against the floor suddenly fearful that his hearing was shot, but the dull thump registered clearly enough, both with his ears and his shoulders which protested the movement. He closed his eyes against the pain and listened intently for another few minutes. Still nothing. Not the city then, the room might be soundproofed but not the windows. He had noticed in his inspection that they were both open a crack to let the air in. He wasn't meant to suffocate then, he reasoned before reminding himself that his abductors had shot him without pause and left him alone in an empty basement with neither food nor water. Maybe their intentions weren't so pure after all.

Snorting to himself as much for the sound as the sentiment, he pushed himself resolutely to his feet again. There must be something he had missed.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs' fingers tightened on his coffee cup as yet another lead came up empty. There was a hollow feeling in his gut; he knew they were missing something but just as surely he knew that the missing something wouldn't be good news for his senior field agent.

He looked over towards Tony's desk for the tenth time in as many minutes, knowing that he was procrastinating but, equally, reluctant to make the call. A few weeks ago he wouldn't even have had it on his mind, the man had been conspicuous by his absence as far as his son was concerned and, to Gibbs' mind at least, it would have been better if he had stayed away. Not that he wanted to deny Tony a relationship with his father but the younger man had been deeply unsettled by the man's visit last month, confessing to Gibbs that although he had yearned to hear the words 'I love you' from his father as a child, he didn't know what to do on hearing them as an adult. Mind you, he had been half asleep at the time, relaxed from the warmth of the fire and the beers he had been drinking. Mentally shaking himself Gibbs reached out a hand for his cell to call McGee to get ahold of the elder DiNozzo's number when his desk phone rang. Blinking slightly, he snatched up the handset, his gut going into overdrive.

"Yeah, Gibbs." The voice on the other end was hesitant but, Gibbs reflected, not entirely a surprise. No surprise either that the calm assurance he had heard from the man throughout his visit was absent he reflected as soon as he heard what Anthony DiNozzo Senior had to say.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked, as soon as he could get a word in.

DiNozzo took a deep breath, he had been deeply unsettled by the email he had received and unsure what to do about it. Even now he wondered if going against the instructions and contacting Gibbs had been the right thing to do but, it concerned his son and he knew that Tony trusted the senior agent implicitly. Pushing aside his feelings on that matter Senior glared at the phone in his hand, realising that Gibbs had been shouting at him, trying to get through to him for some time. Pulling himself together, he put the phone back to his ear and tried again. "I'm in Monte Carlo Gibbs," he replied, "Al, invited me over."

Before he could get any further Gibbs interrupted again. "I don't give a damn about Prince Alwan, tell me about the email."

"DiNozzo closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. "It was my private email account and the message was sent this morning before I got up. I," he paused, "It was five hours before I read it."

"Go on," Gibbs encouraged, calmer now as the older man began giving him the information.

"It didn't say who it was from, just that they have got Tony and I have two days to come up with five million dollars. I was also told not to contact anyone else."

Gibbs' heart sank; he knew that, even if he wanted to, the elder DiNozzo didn't have that kind of money, hell; Tony had had to bail the man out to pay his hotel bill. Senior didn't know that though. Gibbs wondered how he was going to play it but the older man went up a notch in his estimation when he spoke next.

"Gibbs, I know you don't hold me in high regard, but, in my own way I do love my son," he hesitated then went on resolutely. "If I had the money I would pay it in an instant but I," he paused again and Gibbs decided to put him out of his misery. He could smooth things over with Tony later, when they got him back.

"I know," the agent replied. "Don't worry about it for the moment, right now I need you to talk to McGee and give him access to your email. He can trace the account."

"They mustn't know I've told you," DiNozzo's voice held an edge of panic.

"They won't," Gibbs assured him, McGee knows what he's doing.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony opened his eyes and looked around the dim surroundings quickly. He listened intently but after several minutes was non the wiser. The area was eerily still. Try as he might he heard nothing, no birds, planes, traffic. He shifted uncomfortably, stifling a groan as pain flared once again in his shoulders. The air felt oppressive, reminding him of the documentaries he had seen describing the complete silence brought about by some weather conditions. Briefly he wondered if he was in the eye of a hurricane but dismissed the thought as too improbable. It wasn't particularly hot or cold and, once again he felt compelled to check his hearing, counting out loud to ten when nothing better came to mind. His voice, though audible, seemed strangely dulled and he wondered again at the nature of his prison, forcing himself upright to examine the brickwork once more. It seemed to take more effort to get to his feet and he looked down at the size of the bloodstain on his shirt, grimacing as he noticed the fresh blood being added to the mix with his movement. He contemplated tearing a strip off his shirt to try and stem the flow but reasoned that the effort used would likely cause too much blood loss to be worth it.

Gritting his teeth he finished getting to his feet, poking at the brickwork again. Nothing about it seemed unusual but, he realised as he looked over to the window again that the dirty rectangles did seem to be set a long way back. Maybe the walls were just extra thick he decided finally, unconsciously moving away from the windows as the scent of jasmine once again triggered a sense of loneliness so intense that it brought tears to his eyes.

_Cut it out, _he told himself, angrily swiping at his eyes. He was not alone, not anymore; he knew that Gibbs and his team would be coming for him. He had been alone for much of his life until he met Gibbs. Then he'd slowly begun to understand the real meaning of the word 'family.' Nonetheless he couldn't stop himself from gazing wistfully up at the windows and the unchanging cloudy sky as he sank once more to the floor, his energy spent.

Hating himself for his weakness he was helpless to stop the whisper that escaped his lips. "Please hurry Boss, I need you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: Many, many thanks for the feedback, particularly to those I haven't been able to thank personally. It is so cheering to receive review notices in my inbox and hugely motivating so, thank you!!!**

_Hating himself for his weakness he was helpless to stop the whisper that escaped his lips. "Please hurry Boss, I need you." _

From his position on the floor of his prison DiNozzo looked around blearily. He thought he could make out the weak form of the sun through the dirty glass of the window but the glare didn't penetrate the gloom. He found himself wishing for rain; perhaps he would be able to hear the raindrops on the glass. He couldn't deny that the silence was getting to him even though he was far more patient than most people realised and didn't usually feel the need to fill the silence if he was alone, or, for that matter if he was with Gibbs. Often he and the older man sat for hours in companionable silence, reading, working on the boat or even sometimes watching a movie together. He smiled, remembering the last time he had persuaded his mentor to sit down and really watch a movie rather than just tolerate one for Tony's sake. It had been a few days after his father's visit now that he thought about it and Gibbs had, in his understated way, been especially supportive of him and had suggested a visit to the small movie theatre near where he lived. Tony had been before of course but loved the intimate atmosphere and the fact that they mostly screened black and white classics. The two had enjoyed a Hitchcock double bill and Gibbs hadn't moved the entire time, save for getting them fresh coffee during the break. Afterwards they had gone to the coffee shop round the corner and he had mostly listened with a small smile on his face as Tony discussed the movies in detail. He had, however, been able to question his SFA's viewpoint on a couple of matters which gave the younger man the satisfaction of knowing that his friend had been watching carefully.

Moving slightly the smile slipped from his face as the pain brought him back to the present, away from the pleasant memories. He tried to force himself to his feet again but his body rebelled at the motion, his head swimming even as he found himself closing his eyes and breathing deeply against the agony that flared across his shoulders.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee stifled a cheer before looking down to double check his results with a puzzled frown. "That was too easy," he said finally, motioning Abby over to run through his findings.

"McGee?" Gibbs queried, striding into the lab, impatience evident in his every movement Ziva following closely behind.

"The backtrace Gibbs," Abby supplied. "It could have taken days, should have, but it's like it's been handed to us on a plate."

"Someone is laying a trail?"

"Looks like it Boss," McGee agreed. "Or a trap."

"They know we can't ignore it because they've got Tony," Ziva added. "But where does his father fit in?"

"His father?" Abby looked puzzled.

"Apparently he's being blackmailed," Gibbs spoke quietly, his thoughts almost visibly dancing in his eyes. Quickly he filled them in on his conversation with the elder DiNozzo. He looked over at McGee, "I need you to call him on this number," he instructed. "Get into his email account and find out who sent the message."

"I can do that Gibbs," Abby cut in, eager to do something, anything, to help her friend. "You need McGee to follow the trace."

Gibbs frowned, he had another job for Abby, but she was right, he did need McGee with him. Smiling slightly at her he conceded, she was good at multi-tasking anyway.

"Alright," Gibbs broke the momentary silence. "Abby, as soon as you've spoken to him start digging into DiNozzo's father, see what you can find." At her pained look he added quietly. "Tony'll understand Abs, right now he's more important. McGee," he continued. "Where's the trace leading?"

"The warehouse district Boss," McGee supplied. "I can get an exact location once we're within a half mile."

Gibbs nodded. "Grab a sedan, Ziva and I'll meet you out front." Pausing only to plant a quick kiss on the top of Abby's head he hurried up to the squad room to collect his gear.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The warehouse district had altered little over the years that Gibbs had been in DC. Ownership changed, more giant structures were built along the waterfront and some of the older buildings fell into disrepair but the essence remained the same. Gibbs pulled the agency sedan to a halt before turning in his seat and fixing piercing blue eyes on McGee in the back seat.

"Narrowing it down now Boss," McGee spoke without looking up from his laptop. "Two hundred and fifty yards north east," he said a few moments later, closing the laptop and releasing his seatbelt in one motion.

Gibbs was already out of the car looking over at Ziva as she eased the passenger door shut without fuss.

"Stay alert," he instructed. "This is too easy." In point of fact his gut was screaming at him, something was definitely not right but without more information he couldn't pin his worry down. Resolutely he drew his Sig and set off in the direction McGee indicated, keeping close to the warehouses lining the roadway.

Two minutes later McGee called a halt outside one of the smaller, older warehouses. Signs attached to the wall proclaimed that it was unsafe to enter which deterred Gibbs not at all. He nodded for Ziva to pick the lock before silently counting down on his fingers entering quickly to the left when he reached zero.

The others followed, clearing the immediate area before moving cautiously into the cavernous building. It was clearly disused with a few old crates littering the far wall and little else of note. McGee was studying a hand held device of some sort, frowning slightly at the open space. Suddenly he looked up and smiled, pointing to the walkway above their heads. Now that he looked Gibbs could make out two black boxes, one larger than the other. He raised an enquiring eyebrow at McGee when the younger man didn't speak immediately.

"That's the source of the signal Boss," he confirmed. "It's still broadcasting."

Ziva spoke for all of them. "It is just being given to us?" she asked, the incredulity clear in her voice.

"It may be a trap."

"Ya think McGee?" Gibbs voice lacked its usual bite as he ordered the younger agent to wait outside. At McGee's hesitation he asked quietly. "Do you really feel comfortable going up there McGee?" There was no censure in his tone, he knew of the younger man's genuine fear of heights. "Go make sure we're not disturbed." He turned to Ziva but she was already half way up the gantry supporting the walkway. "Watch your step," he called softly, knowing that she would probably have a better eye for any booby traps than he would. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Gibbs listened carefully for any sign of the walkway giving way, preparing himself to break her fall should Ziva slip but the young woman made her way sure footedly to the boxes without mishap.

"There are no footprints," she called down quietly. "The area has been swept clean."

"What about the boxes?"

"A power pack and a transmitter," she answered after a few moments. Gibbs watched as she pulled on a pair of gloves before opening the larger box carefully. He held his breath, counting silently until Ziva sat back on her heels smiling bleakly. Both boxes stood open on the gantry before her. Gibbs froze and cursed under his breath, they were being played and DiNozzo was still missing. He had no idea where Senior fit into this whole mess either. Tony's abductors had no guarantee that he would have contacted NCIS, indeed they had expressly told the man not to. Did that mean they knew him and therefore knew what he would most likely do or, did they know him by name and reputation only and didn't care what he would do as it wouldn't alter their plans or the outcome? Grimly he called up to Ziva to bag everything quickly; they needed to get back to base. With luck Abby would find something on the boxes or the doohickeys inside. The hairs prickled on the back of his neck and his gut churned uncomfortably. Outwardly his face remained impassive but inwardly his thoughts were in turmoil, they had both too much information and not enough. The only thing that he was sure of at this point was that Tony's life was hanging in the balance.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony frowned, his eyes snapping open. Something had changed, captured his attention. Blinking he turned his head slowly, willing his sluggish senses into action. Moments passed and he sagged back against the wall ready to blame his imagination when his sensitive ears caught it again. A steady insistent thrumming so low he wasn't sure whether he was hearing it or feeling it. Gradually the sensation increased so that he could feel the vibrations pulsing through his body as he sat on the floor, reawakening the pain in his shoulders and the fear in his mind. He had heard that sound before. Resolutely he pushed the fear back where it belonged and forced himself to think. He knew now where he was, well maybe not the exact location but at least the type of location. Fear spiked again as the implications set in but before he could do anything more the sound changed as the wrecking ball hit the building and all hell broke loose.

TBC

Another shortish one but it really needed to stop there. More in a couple of days when I've wrestled it into submission. VP.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Again, many thanks for your wonderful feedback, it's a joy to know that people are reading and enjoying my story. Thank you, VP.**

_He knew now where he was, well maybe not the exact location but at least the type of location. Fear spiked again as the implications set in but before he could do anything more the sound changed as the wrecking ball hit the building and all hell broke loose._

"Definitely too easy Boss," McGee said, worry colouring his voice. "You were right; someone wants us to find him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing McGee," Abby couldn't help herself but immediately felt guilty at the crestfallen look on her friend's face. "Sorry Timmy," she apologised. "I know you didn't mean it like that but it's just so upsetting to think of why someone would take him only to lead us to him, it can't be good."

A gentle hand on her shoulder halted her tirade and she took a moment to take the strength that was being offered before looking up into Gibbs' eyes. He was carefully masking his emotions but, knowing him as well as she did, the fear in the blue depths was obvious. Resolutely she tore her eyes away and back to the evidence bags in front of her. She had already begun dusting the boxes for prints whilst McGee set to work on the transmitter. There were many smudged markings as someone had made a fairly determined effort to destroy any evidence. However, she had found two clear partials tucked behind the casing where it hadn't been possible to wipe on top of the transmitter wires properly for fear of dislodging them. Carefully she scanned them in as Gibbs watched with barely concealed impatience. As soon as she was done she began to fill him in on her conversation with DiNozzo Senior.

"He sounded really worried Gibbs, like; he didn't know what to do worried." She looked up anxiously into the frozen mask before her and continued quickly. "But you don't really care about that, right."

Gibbs cocked his head slightly, she was right, he could care less for Senior's feelings, he'd shown damn all care for his son all these years. Fortunately Abby knew him well enough not to push it and carried on smoothly.

The email address is a front," she continued, "it's registered to a Michael Squires but he doesn't have any records so I dug a little deeper and tracked the signal. It was bounced half way round the world but originated in New York, in Queens. Pretty much the entire block is owned by one man, Vincent Franco, he made his name in construction and real estate. I haven't gotten any more on him yet but whoever sent the email to Senior is good Gibbs, like really good, McGee good." She stopped seeing the look on her Silver Foxes' face; he'd stopped listening to her and was weighing his options.

Abruptly he turned to glare at Ziva. Accurately reading his intent she spoke up quickly. "I shall go and look into Vincent Franco." Gibbs nodded absently as she left, looking pointedly at Abby until she resumed her work on the physical evidence. "He had any more emails?" he asked finally.

"No," Abby replied, working carefully on the box containing the power pack. "That's one of the reasons he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be uncontactable but he really wants to be here."

"What did you tell him?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"That you would be in touch but not to do anything for now."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Abs, let me know as soon as you have anything." He turned to leave, looking over to where McGee had finished hooking the transmitter up to a computer and was quickly opening a bewildering array of windows, working as fast as he could in the hopes of finding his friend in time.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ironically it was the cessation of sound that brought him to his senses. As the chaos ceased for a moment he became aware of a warm light in his eyes. Blinking slowly he tried to make sense of this new development knowing that it was important to stay awake. It was brighter than it had been, that he was sure of but he couldn't understand why. Nothing was making any sense other than the pain that seemed to consume his body and when the noise began to take over again, filling the air around him with sound and vibration Tony succumbed, unable to register the sunlight on his lashes as his body shut down.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs checked his watch as he settled behind his desk intent on checking emails while they waited for Abby and McGee. Finding nothing of interest he called up his own searches on DiNozzo senior such as they were. He had begun his research years ago when considering offering a young Baltimore detective a place on his team. Apart from cursory checks though he had focused his interest on the son and had been more than satisfied with what he had found. Tony had proven himself time and again and, as far as Gibbs was concerned, was his own man and therefore any interest in his father was only relevant if it related to Tony. Consequently, prior to his visit last month, his only recent information, if you could call it that, had come from what Tony let slip from time to time. Those scant offerings had, however, left him with a less than favourable impression of the man which meeting him in person had done little to dispel. Tony worked hard, however, to maintain his light hearted facade and Gibbs let him do it as he knew that the younger man was well aware that he wasn't fooled. Indeed he felt honoured at the trust he was given when he was gifted with small glimpses into what he knew had been, at best, a very lonely childhood and one which Tony preferred to keep well buried.

Pushing aside his musings he turned to Ziva to ask what she had dug up on Franco when his desk phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs," he answered, already on his feet.

"Got something Gibbs," Abby's enthusiastic voice echoed slightly from the speaker.

"Be right there Abs," he answered, barely flicking a glance in Ziva's direction, knowing that she would be right behind him.

Moments later they arrived in the lab to two expectant faces. Clearly both had findings to report. Knowing it would be quicker in the long run Gibbs turned to Abby first with a raised eyebrow. Unusually for her she got right to the point.

"Got a hit Bossman, really quickly too. It came up so fast because it's an active case. Billy Shuman, small time perp, some criminal damage, most recently aggravated assault," she paused momentarily before delivering the blow. "He was found dead by Metro PD this morning."

"Damn," Gibbs swore, uncharacteristically letting his feelings out. "Arrange transfer of the body to Ducky, any arguments refer them to the director, we can't waste time on this."

Abby nodded, already moving across the lab to the phone as McGee began to speak. "I've not taken the transmitter apart Boss," he began, hurrying on quickly at Gibbs' look. "It's a relay, not the actual controller. Someone was operating the cameras from somewhere else. We're looking for someone with a high level of expertise to set something like this up."

"Can you track it?" Gibbs was far more interested in priorities for the moment.

McGee nodded. "Already on it, it should come through at anytime. In fact," he turned to the computer he was using, quickly focusing on the information. When nothing further was forthcoming Gibbs allowed his frustration to escape.

"McGee," was accompanied by a swift headslap.

"Sorry Boss, just narrowing it down now. There," he said triumphantly, clicking a remote to bring the information up on a plasma screen. "It's more powerful than the relay so I can isolate the signal from here." He frowned. "Back near the warehouse district, the whole area is marked for redevelopment."

Gibbs felt sick, he knew the area, they had driven past it earlier that morning. He hated being played. "Come on," he instructed, already half way to the door. McGee quickly transferred the co-ordinates to his phone and followed at a run praying that they wouldn't be too late.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

A jolt beneath his shoulder brought DiNozzo awake again with a start. Breathing deeply he used the pain to help him focus and stay awake. Taking a deep breath brought on a coughing fit as he inhaled the dust being raised by the debris falling about him. Instinctively he tried to hold his breath though he doubted anyone would hear him with the current racket. Gut feeling though told him that he didn't want to be found by the people with the wrecking ball and he had long ago learned to trust his gut.

Carefully he squinted up at the light, realising that the sun was shining through a large gap where the ceiling had been. Not more than fifty yards away he could see the large concrete ball swinging down again. Adrenaline coursing through his veins he tried to move, gritting his teeth against the pain. Vaguely he wondered how he was still alive but the more practical side of him pushed such thoughts aside to be dealt with later. Frantically he cleared the rubble that was covering his legs using his left foot for leverage to force the concrete girder far enough away to squeeze his right leg out from beneath. The girder had prevented the bulk of the wall from falling on him he realised and must have saved his life. The respite was only going to be temporary though if he couldn't get out of the range of that damn ball.

Summoning up his last reserves of energy he scrambled up and across the rubble, keeping as close to the ground as possible to try and avoid detection. He felt exposed as he emerged into full daylight and realised that the movement of the ball had stopped although the wrecker's motor was still running. Risking a look over his shoulder he saw two men making their way carefully down into the hole where he had lain moments before. Thankfully their backs were to him but his blood ran cold as he realised that they were searching the rubble, looking for him. Tony stood frozen, straining his ears to hear above the diesel engine. A slight change in the direction of the wind allowed the voices to carry far enough for him to hear. "Must be dead by now," and he decided that moving was the safest of his options, dragging his weakening body as far away from the immediate area as possible.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs drove at his usual breakneck speed and then some but, for once, no-one complained. They could see the crane with its wrecking ball from a couple of blocks away, towering over the warehouses and support buildings awaiting demolition. The ball swung in a lazy arc wreaking havoc with each strike. The area was part of the urban renewal programme but, as far as Gibbs knew, hadn't been due to be re-developed until the end of the year at least. One more piece in the elaborate puzzle with DiNozzo as the pawn.

Pulling to an abrupt halt he was out of the car before the engine stopped turning. "McGee, Ziva," he instructed. "Circle to the left, I want this operation stopped."

Two curt nods and they were off, weapons drawn while Gibbs himself approached to the right of the crane. As they entered the engine switched to idle and the great ball slowed its progress. Two men left the cab and advanced directly in front of the huge machine blocking Gibbs' view. In his peripheral vision he spotted McGee clearing the cab before joining Ziva in circling round the body of the crane. The men appeared to be searching the rubble of what must have been the basement of the demolished building judging from the hole they had disappeared into. Gibbs' gut churned. They had been fed a trail and everything so far had been easy to find, why hide a transmitter now? Except, his jaw clenched, the transmitter wasn't what they were here to find. Some sadistic bastard had led them to Tony.

His mind suddenly totally clear he advanced on the ditch, Sig trained on the nearer of the two men. "Hold it," he called, voice broking no argument. "NCIS."

Both men turned as one but neither were armed and they were in no position to climb out and run. Putting their hands up slowly the man in Gibbs' sights asked carefully. "What's up man? We're here officially; you got no business stopping us."

Gibbs snorted his disdain at the half hearted attempt at deception before instructing McGee to call for backup and then helping Ziva to cuff the two to the crane supports, impatient to get down there himself to hunt for his missing agent.

Half an hour later both men had been taken into custody and were awaiting Gibbs' pleasure in interrogation and an official team of engineers had been called in to sift through the rubble with heat sensitive equipment. All three of the remaining members of Gibbs' team were filthy and bleeding from scrabbling through the ruins and all three were refusing to give in to the gnawing sense that they had arrived too late. Yet, try as they might, there was no sign of either the transmitter or, more importantly, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Thanks once again for reading, for the alerts and ****favourites**** and a special thank you to those who have been kind enough to review, I really appreciate it, VP.**

_All three of the remaining members of Gibbs' team were filthy and bleeding from scrabbling through the ruins and all three were refusing to give in to the gnawing sense that they had arrived too late. Yet, try as they might, there was no sign of either the transmitter or, more importantly, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo._

Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI entered the offices of the managing director of Franco Enterprises with all the confidence of his status and not a little interest. They had nothing concrete on the man but his name had come to Fornell's attention too often for it to be coincidence. Always on the periphery and never directly by name but subsidiary companies of Franco Enterprises or 'ex' employees had featured in three of his cases over the past six months. Despite the fact that the cases bore no obvious connection Tobias didn't believe in coincidences and he had decided that the time had come to make the trip to New York to meet the man for himself.

During the short flight from DC he had studied the FBI's dossier on Franco Enterprises and Vincent Franco in particular. He was the son of an Italian immigrant who had been a skilled artisan and had developed a small building firm. Franco himself had expanded the business spectacularly, though from what the FBI researchers had been able to establish, he had rarely, if ever, gotten his own hands dirty. He had married young but lost his wife in childbirth when she gave birth prematurely to a stillborn child. Some years later Franco had remarried a business woman in her own right, Karen Sylvester. They had no children. On the face of it all of his business dealings were legit but he remained a person of interest to the FBI and he troubled Fornell's gut. As far as he was concerned anyone who ruined his digestion was way more than just interesting.

"Can I help you Sir?" the polite enquiry brought him back to business.

"We have an appointment with Mr Franco," Fornell gestured to include Agent Sacks who had accompanied him. "He's expecting us."

The young lady behind the desk nodded politely, asking his name before ringing through to the inner office. Moments later she stood and ushered them into the large, expensively furnished room.

At first glance the man rising to meet them from behind the desk had the appearance of a typically successful business tycoon. He carried himself confidently and was impeccably dressed in a conservative suit, his grey eyes offset by the deep red of his tie. The eyes though were hard and calculating and Fornell found himself momentarily taken aback. This was not a man to cross. He reached into an inner pocket and withdrew his badge and identification, introducing both himself and Sacks. Franco reached out to shake his hand, the perfect host.

"Vincent Franco," he said by way of introduction and then, "Mark Spinelli," he indicated the other man in the room. "My right hand man."

Fornell extended his hand to Spinelli, eyeing the man up carefully. He had spoken to him earlier to arrange the meeting. He was shorter than Franco but looked to share the same tailor. Quietly confident, he gave off an aura of authority mixed with subservience. It was an odd mix and Fornell filed it away to think on later.

Carefully crafting his face into a pleasant smile he accepted the seat offered and got down to business.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs stood slowly, stretching out the kinks in his back. He stared across at the rubble, his mind going unbidden to the image of a burned out car. It had been little more than a year since they had thought Tony dead before and that not for the first time. Gibbs' mind shied away from the dark thoughts when he had feared the loss of the younger man. Yet then, in his heart of hearts, had he truly believed him lost? Did he in fact truly believe him lost now? It was hard to imagine life without Tony's irrepressible eagerness for life, with his hidden depths. He was a man whose outer persona hid a great deal of anger. Gibbs had had occasional glimpses of the younger man's darker side and he had a feeling that he would soon be discovering more of what made the man the way he was. He stared back down at the rubble, hoping fiercely that he wasn't looking down into a tomb. Somehow though, he knew he wasn't. Turning silently he moved away from the immediate area, edging unobtrusively towards the next derelict building waiting its time with the wreckers. A small door stood ajar towards the centre of the towering structure and Gibbs unconsciously increased his pace as he headed towards it, drawing his gun automatically.

He looked around carefully before entering but, as far as he could tell, he was unobserved. Quickly he cleared the doorway and stepped away from the light, turning to his right behind the door. Abruptly he found himself staring into a pair of smiling green eyes.

"Took you long enough," Tony quipped as he allowed the length of two by four he was holding to slip to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs tried for gruff but couldn't quite mask the fondness and relief he felt.

"Long story Boss," Tony began, swaying dangerously on his feet. "Short version, they wanted me dead so I thought it was best to give them what they wanted." As he spoke his knees gave out and Gibbs did his best to lower him to the ground without injuring him further.

"How bad?" he asked, placing a hand on the younger man's forehead, checking for a fever while with the other gently lifting the bloodstained shirt.

"Bad enough," Tony said shortly, trying to catch his breath. "But nothing Ducky can't handle." He caught Gibbs' eyes as he spoke, getting his message across.

Gibbs looked at him critically, weighing the options. By rights Tony should be in the hospital but, if he'd heard right, they wanted him dead so his life would still be at risk. He had obviously managed to get away from the wrecked building unseen as those two goons had clearly been searching when they found them. Making his mind up he reached down for his spare weapon and handed it to DiNozzo who took it awkwardly. "You be okay for five minutes?" he asked gruffly.

Tony nodded but Gibbs could see the vestiges of something other than determination in the hazel eyes. His heart tightened as he recognised it as loneliness. He touched the younger man's head in a gentle parody of his usual head slap. "I'll be right back," he assured. "Need to brief the others, set something up to get you out of here."

DiNozzo smiled, determination winning out on his pale face. As Gibbs stood to leave he asked quietly. "We are still in DC aren't we Boss?"

Gibbs nodded, a half smile curling his lips. "Warehouse district." He waited to see if DiNozzo would say anything more but the man was breathing shallowly, his eyes half closed so he made his way to the door, intent on returning as quickly as possible. Checking carefully to ensure he was still unobserved he made his way over to Ziva who, fortunately, was searching a little apart from the others. Turning his back to the rest of the group he said quietly. "Make like you're reporting to me and listen carefully."

To her credit Ziva merely nodded and began pointing to an area a little distance away but Gibbs could see she was listening intently.

"DiNozzo made it out," Gibbs' whisper carried clearly but wouldn't have reached any of the other searchers. "He's holed up in the building to your ten o'clock."

Ziva's eyes widened slightly but she kept her face impassive. "We need to get him out discretely?" she asked.

"Yep," Gibbs nodded. "He overheard them say they wanted him dead, might scare them out if we let them have what they want. I'll call Ducky you need to find a 'body' and keep the search and rescue teams away from our 'crime scene.' Give me a minute to talk to McGee but don't let on about DiNozzo until the others have gone."

Ziva nodded, agreeing with his assessment. McGee did not have the undercover skills to hide his relief should he find out that Tony was alive. As Gibbs turned away she asked quietly. "How is he?"

Gibbs gave a half nod. "Pretty banged up but he'll make it. The slug hit him in the shoulder."

Ziva's eyes betrayed her relief as she moved off and Gibbs smiled inwardly, pleased to see the concern for her teammate. He moved purposely over to McGee to take his 'report' and simply told him to 'play along' knowing that the young man would follow his orders unquestioningly, at least as far as outsiders were concerned. A glance over at Ziva had her leaning down to make her 'discovery' and Gibbs was able to send McGee over to help process the scene whilst instructing the search and rescue teams to focus on another area of the site. That done he was free to move away to phone for the Medical Examiner without anyone thinking it out of the ordinary.

Barely five minutes after leaving he slipped back through the door to the abandoned building. DiNozzo held the gun raised with both hands but Gibbs could see the effort it cost him.

"Easy Tony," he said quietly, "you can put it down now. Duck'll be here soon." As he spoke he moved over the where DiNozzo sat against the wall, taking the gun and securing it before looking more closely at his senior agent's injuries. He was struggling to hold on to consciousness and his movements had caused fresh blood to seep sluggishly from his shoulder and, Gibbs noticed, from a nasty gash on his right leg. He was startled slightly from his examination as Tony spoke.

"What's this all about Gibbs? From what I remember they seemed very organised, let me see them and then shot me."

"Didn't try to hide from the camera either," Gibbs said as he quickly took off his undershirt before ripping it in half. Carefully he tucked one half inside Tony's ruined shirt then the rest around his injured leg. "The only thing they did hide was their escape. Did something fancy with the camera then." He debated telling Tony more but one look at his face warned him that he probably wasn't taking anything in anyway. Maybe though he was talking as a distraction so he asked. "What do you remember?"

DiNozzo took his time replying, reinforcing Gibbs' view that he just wanted a distraction. He wasn't worried, he could ask again later. He busied himself making Tony as comfortable as possible and admitted, to himself at least, that he _was _worried about his friend's condition. His shirt front was soaked in blood and he was very pale, it was a wonder he hadn't gone into shock. He was about to push for an answer to keep his charge awake when DiNozzo suddenly said, "I woke up in a basement."

Gibbs watched as he closed his eyes remembering. He had the feeling that something more had happened but knew from experience that pushing wouldn't get him an answer. So he waited.

"They must have dropped me through the trapdoor in the ceiling; there weren't any doors, just two tiny windows I couldn't reach."

Gibbs put a steadying hand on Tony's knee, turning his wrist to look at his watch. He had told Ducky to park near the building and then wheel the gurney to collect the 'body.' That way he hoped to help Tony into the ME's truck without being seen. He looked up, listening intently at the sound of an engine approaching. Silently he moved to the door, weapon in hand, stepping back in relief as Palmer drew the Coroner's van to a steady halt. He watched as he and Ducky made a show of collecting equipment from the rear of the truck, noting that both doors had been flung back to provide cover. He smiled in approval as Palmer clattered away with the gurney allowing Ducky to slip into the old warehouse unseen.

"Good job Duck," he complimented, allowing the ME to step past him while he checked outside. "I'd like to get him into the truck ASAP."

"One moment Jethro," Mallard assured. "I have time to take a look first, Mr Palmer is about to cause a distraction with the gurney."

Despite the situation Gibbs smiled, his friend was clearly enjoying the subterfuge. He heard yelling in the distance as Palmer drew attention to himself and turned to glance over at DiNozzo. He was smiling gently at Ducky, clearly relieved to see him but Gibbs could see deep lines of pain on his face that he was unable to hide.

"It's your call Duck," he said quietly. "Long term we can keep him safer if we stay away from the hospital but do you have what you need to remove the bullet?"

"I can do it in the van if you feel it is absolutely necessary Jethro, though I would prefer to do it in autopsy. We could put the infectious autopsy warning up to keep people out."

"In the van," Tony spoke quietly. "I trust you Doc but they must have had access to NCIS to get to me in the first place."

"I thought that was just camera equipment ages ago?" Mallard questioned.

"They got into the parking lot Duck," Gibbs agreed with DiNozzo. "We still don't know how."

Mallard frowned. "We did bring a spare gurney in case; Jimmy can leave the other in here for an hour or so. It will no longer be sterile," he answered Gibbs' unspoken question.

"How long?" Gibbs asked succinctly.

"I shall require an hour without interruption."

"In that case let's get things moving. I take it Palmer won't be long collecting the 'body'?"

"No, I expect him back any minute."  
"In that case help me get DiNozzo on his feet then wait while I check outside."

Carefully the two men manoeuvred Tony into a standing position, supporting him around the waist. Slowly they moved to the door, waiting while Gibbs took stock. At his signal they escorted an unusually compliant DiNozzo quickly into the back of the truck. Gibbs was concerned at the lack of protest but held his tongue, instead helped the elderly ME to remove the sodden shirt so that Tony could lie down gratefully on the gurney. Quickly he closed up the doors and pulled out his cell. When Ziva answered she told him that Palmer was on his way back with the 'body' and he instructed her to finish processing the scene with McGee before heading back to headquarters to continue with the investigation and run interference.

"Where will you be?" she asked.

"I'll be in touch," he replied. "Just make sure you scour the area where DiNozzo was kept and look miserable." With that he closed his cell and slipped out of the back of the van to help Palmer hide the spare gurney minus body bag under several small packing cases in a corner of the old warehouse. It wasn't perfect but it would deter a casual observer and would, he hoped, buy them some time. He directed Jimmy to drive north out of the city before slipping back into the rear of the truck before it drove off. He had a destination in mind which he thought would give them the hour Ducky needed but he didn't want to stay in the truck for long, it was too visible. He would have to come up with something else.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Thanks once again for reading, for the alerts and ****favourites**** and a special thank you to those who take the time to review, I really appreciate it, VP.**

_He directed Jimmy to drive north out of the city before slipping back into the rear of the truck before it drove off. He had a destination in mind which he thought would give them the hour Ducky needed but he didn't want to stay in the truck for long, it was too visible. He would have to come up with something else._

Tony breathed deeply and tried to relax as the local anaesthetic in his shoulder took effect. He was vaguely aware of the conversation between Gibbs and Ducky but most of his focus was on trying to stay alert. He knew that the situation was far from ideal and didn't want to put anyone at risk because of him, yet a part of him was heartily glad to have someone else taking charge for a while, especially as that someone was Gibbs. Squinting he tuned back into the conversation as he realised that the van had stopped.

"Really Jethro, an inspired choice, well done my friend," Ducky complimented as he busied himself with his supplies.

"Where are we Boss?" DiNozzo asked, as much to distract his thoughts from what was to come as from any real wish to know.

"Maintenance yard," Gibbs supplied, a slight twinkle in his eye."

"Nice one," Tony agreed with Ducky. The maintenance depot would be closed on the weekend but the NCIS coroner's van wouldn't look out of place at all.

"Don't want to stop here too long, we'll move on as soon as Ducky's done."

Tony recognised Gibbs' need to protect those around him in those few words, he felt it himself. Once they moved on Ducky and Palmer could go home safely, he had no doubt though that Gibbs would stick with him.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Motel in the suburbs, Ziva and McGee can run interference."

Tony saw Ducky move up behind Gibbs in the narrow space and forced himself to relax. Mallard noticed and smiled without censure. "Not to worry Anthony, I believe Jethro can act as assistant here, Mr Palmer is keeping a good watch from the cab. Aren't you Jimmy?" he raised his voice slightly.

"Of course Dr Mallard, I can see clearly in every direction, it's really rather exciting."

"Quite so, Ducky cut himself off in a manner reminiscent of Gibbs before getting back to the matter at hand. "Jethro," he gestured with a gloved hand. "If you would be so good as to move to the other side of the gurney and talk to young Anthony then we shall begin."

Gibbs moved as asked to DiNozzo's left side so that the younger man had to turn his head to look at him. Tony felt a gentle probing in his shoulder as Ducky asked. "Can you feel any pain Anthony?"

"Just pressure Doc," Tony replied turning his head to look at the ME.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Gibbs turned the younger man's face towards him with a gentle finger. "Let Ducky concentrate, you keep still."

DiNozzo gave a tiny nod in acknowledgement, focusing on his mentor, forcing his mind into rational thought. He was so tired thinking was difficult but they needed to piece the facts together. "Was it me they wanted?" he asked eventually.

"Looks that way," Gibbs agreed, unwilling to mention his father's involvement under the circumstances. "Though we're not sure whether they knew your habits and waited for the opportunity or whether they followed you."

Didn't see a tail but I wasn't at my best," DiNozzo admitted.

"Why were you in so early, case was wrapped up?" Gibbs asked, though he was pretty sure he knew. The younger man had been moving very stiffly in the security footage.

"Couldn't sleep," Tony hedged but one look at Gibbs' face had him giving a fuller answer. "I guess I wrung my shoulder some hanging from that wall, needed a distraction."

Gibbs followed his eyes noting the red, swollen skin over DiNozzo's left shoulder. He realised that the damage had been hidden under the bloodstains and cursed himself for forgetting. Aloud he said, "You certainly got that."

At Tony's frown he continued, looking over to see Mallard efficiently drawing out a small calibre bullet from DiNozzo's shoulder with his tweezers. "A distraction," he elaborated, somewhat distracted himself. Quickly pulling his eyes back to Tony for fear of worrying the younger man he noted the pale, drawn features and decided to lighten the conversation. "I think Palmer's enjoying himself."

"There's more to Jimmy than meets the eye," Tony said, thinking back to his time as team leader when the ME's assistant had proven a valuable confidant. One who accepted his role as leader without question. He had provided a much needed boost to his confidence. "He's a dark horse."

Gibbs looked at him assessingly, trusting his judgement but not having had many dealings with the man himself as he usually seemed to unnerve the young man. He knew that Ducky thought highly of him though which was enough for him.

"He does remind me a little of Ducky when he was younger," he said, noting Tony's eyes straying back towards Mallard who was tying off a blood vessel before carefully cleansing the wound.

"When did you meet him Boss?"

"When I first joined NIS, Ducky was already here as an ME, we hit it off, been friends ever since."

DiNozzo smiled, enjoying the more talkative side to Gibbs despite the circumstances. The older man had opened up to him before but for a time he had feared that the disastrous undercover mission for Shepard had irreparably damaged their relationship. Looking at the man now he knew that if there had been damage he didn't need to worry any more.

"I thought he was with you in France?"

"He was," Gibbs replied smiling over at Mallard who was clearly listening. "We had some interesting times."

Despite himself Tony's eyelids were drooping and Gibbs decided that it was better to let him rest, they would be on the move again soon enough.

"How's it looking Duck?" he asked quietly.

"It's gone well Jethro, the bullet came out cleanly. We shall take it back to Abigail for her to look at."

Gibbs nodded; he hadn't spoken to Abby, as far as she knew Tony was still missing. He didn't want her to worry any longer than necessary but she wasn't good with secrets. It wasn't that she couldn't keep them but that she found it very hard to behave normally if someone asked her about it.

"Can you tell her about Tony Duck?" he asked. "Then stay with her until she's finished processing the evidence."

"I shall take her home with me," Mallard agreed. "We can 'grieve' together."

Gibbs nodded knowing that Abby would understand. She hated being given 'big secrets' as she called them, particularly if she had to keep them from her friends. He watched as Mallard carefully put a neat row of stitches into Tony's shoulder before adding a dressing.

"You will need to change the dressings in the morning Jethro and apply some antiseptic spray."

"Painkillers?"

"I'll give you some but, as you know, Tony doesn't tolerate them well and usually refuses to take them."

"He'll take them," Gibbs said absently, looking down at the young man whose face had relaxed in sleep. "What about his leg?" he asked.

"I'll clean and stitch the gash now," Ducky said. "It's remarkable that he escaped so lightly."

Gibbs agreed, "He's like a cat," he said thankfully. He watched as the ME carefully worked on DiNozzo's leg, "How much longer do you need Duck? It's not a good idea to stay here too long."

"I shall need another ten minutes," Mallard stated confidently as he finished stitching. "I need to take a quick look at his shoulder."

"He should have said something yesterday," Gibbs growled.

"He may not have even felt it yesterday," Ducky soothed. "As you know adrenaline can do strange things to the body and it does take a while to come down from an adrenaline high. Why I can remember..."

"Duck," Gibbs warned, pointedly looking at his watch.

"Quite so, another time perhaps."

Gibbs nodded his thanks before raising his voice slightly. "Still clear out there Palmer?" he asked.

"Traffic's moving normally, no-one has slowed down Sir."

"Good work Palmer," Gibbs praised not wanting to worry the young man. He pulled out his cell; he would have Ziva and McGee check the area out thoroughly before they approached.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee and Ziva had been back in the bullpen for half an hour before the phone rang. They had little to show for their efforts but Tim had found what looked to be the remains of the transmitter. It had been driven over by the crane and he doubted that even Abby would be able to put it back together. Abby had been devastated and had totally refused to believe Tony dead without proof. She had all but thrown them out of her lab so that it wouldn't be invaded with 'negative energy.' Ziva had waited until they were in the elevator after leaving Abby's lab before telling Tim about Tony. Although initially annoyed at having been left out of the loop he did have to admit that she had a point as she had to halt the elevator until he was able to keep the smile off his face.

"Abby'll be mad," he said in an attempt to assert himself again.

"Abby will understand," Ziva was certain. "She would not want to put Tony's life at risk, nor should you."

"I would never," he began.

"I did not mean that Tim," she said, placing a placating hand on his arm. "Merely that your skills lie in different areas. There is no shame in being uncomfortable with subterfuge."

McGee smiled his thanks and signalled his readiness to continue as her hand hovered over the elevator switch.

When Ziva's phone rang she picked it up before the second ring, schooling her features carefully to give nothing away. "David."

"I want you and McGee to bring two cars to the maintenance yard," Gibbs said without preamble. "Check the area thoroughly then call me." He hung up without saying anything further and she stood abruptly to collect her gear; casting a significant glance at McGee. He too quickly picked up gun and backpack and, after a swift look around to make sure no-one was looking, slipped Tony's spare shirt out of the filing cabinet and into his bag. Moments later they were in the elevator and Ziva was passing on Gibbs' instructions.

When they reached the general vicinity they slowed down and, remaining in radio contact, scoured the area thoroughly until both were satisfied before zeroing in on the maintenance yard. Ziva remained outside while McGee tapped on the rear doors of the ME's van.

Gibbs let him in quickly and his eyes were drawn immediately to DiNozzo who lay asleep on the gurney in the cramped space. He was pale and swathed in bandages but McGee was startled by just how relieved he felt. Wordlessly he handed over the keys to the car he had driven to Gibbs and fished Tony's shirt out of his backpack.

"Well done Timothy," Ducky said, pleased. "He certainly won't want to use the other one again. Did you bring a jacket, he will feel the cold?"

"There's one in the car."

"Good, I suggest you take a blanket as well Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and added the proffered cover to the bag that Mallard had already supplied. Reluctantly he moved back to the sleeping man's side needing to wake him up sufficiently to move into the car.

"Come on sleeping beauty," he cajoled. "Your carriage awaits."

He nodded to McGee as DiNozzo began to stir and the young man checked over the radio with Ziva that all was still clear outside.

"Car's right outside Boss," he said, "I'll get the door."

Gibbs gently eased the still sleepy DiNozzo upright and helped him to swing his legs off the gurney so that he and Ducky could support him carefully down the steps to the car. Tony winced in pain but made no protest as he was helped slowly into the passenger seat.

Gibbs put the bag in the back correctly interpreting Ducky's frown as he left the blanket. "Too conspicuous, I'll put the heat up." Closing the door he looked across at the elderly ME. "Thanks Ducky, you and Jimmy head on back now, we'll be in touch."

"Take care Jethro," Mallard replied, closing the van doors quickly.

Turning to McGee Gibbs spoke quietly. "You two follow us then hang around for a bit to make sure no-one turns up. You bring your laptop?"

"Sure Boss," McGee agreed.

"Then let Ziva watch while you try and get to the bottom of this mess." He thought briefly. "I'll need an untraceable cell too."

"No problem," McGee said while quickly turning over in his mind the best way to achieve that without blowing cover. "I'll get it to you ASAP."

Gibbs nodded and without another word lowered himself into the driver's seat and started the engine. McGee ran back to Ziva, filling her in as they followed, discretely, doing their part to keep their friend safe while persons unknown were trying to kill him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Thanks once again for reading, for the alerts and ****favourites**** and a special thank you to those who take the time to review, I really appreciate it, VP.**

_Gibbs nodded and without another word lowered himself into the driver's seat and started the engine. McGee ran back to Ziva, filling her in as they followed, discretely, doing their part to keep their friend safe while persons unknown were trying to kill him._

Fornell glanced curiously across at the young man beside him as they left the office. Sacks had a closed look to his face but the older man could see the anger simmering in his eyes.

"What a bastard," his subordinate muttered, almost too quietly for Fornell to hear him. "I feel sorry for anyone who's got to work with him."

Fornell smiled grimly. "He's less than truthful that's for sure," he muttered as they entered the elevator. "I want you to stay here for a few days Ron," he decided once the doors had closed. "Keep an eye on both of them in there. I'm gonna apply for a warrant for a phone tap, as soon as it's set up I'll let you know."

Sacks nodded his understanding, pulling out his cell to check for the nearest budget priced hotel while heading for the coffee shop across the street. Fornell left without another word, going over in his mind what he needed to get in place before he could board the plane back to DC.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Abby stared morosely at the computer screen blinking rapidly to prevent the tears from falling. _Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, _she repeated her mantra under her breath willing the results to come through faster. Time seemed to have slowed down. She refused to believe that Tony was dead; just as she had refused to believe many times in the past. Stubbornly she rejected the little voice that kept pointing out he couldn't keep escaping death's clutches. He was her Tony, he could and he would. _Positive thoughts, positive thoughts._

She started suddenly at a hand on her shoulder, turning quickly to see the elderly ME looking at her tiredly.

"I'm sorry my dear," he began, "I didn't mean to startle you." He looked around the lab, trying to judge how long the tests had to run. What he had to say was for Abby's ears only. "How about a drink," he suggested, drawing her up gently from where she sat. "I think we could both use a little fresh air."

Abby looked at him sharply, her senses on high alert. One look was enough to send her eyes rapidly scanning her machines; clearly she needed to hear what Ducky had to say but she didn't want Tony to have to wait because she wasn't there to get the results.

"We can spare half an hour," Ducky said, his eyes smiling though his face remained serious.

"You're right Duckman," Abby forced herself to still the blossom of hope his eyes engendered and kept her face impassive. "Fresh air would be great."

They walked in uncharacteristic silence out of the lab and took the exit through the evidence garage. Abby waited until they were in the open space in front of the naval yard before taking Ducky's arm and asking. "Alright Duckman, what gives?"

Ducky smiled and encouraged her to keep walking. "You must keep calm my dear," he began. "In case anyone is watching." He caught her eye to be sure she understood the seriousness of what he had to tell her. At her nod he continued. "Tony is alive; he made it out of the building before it finally collapsed."

Despite her resolve Abby started to jump up into the air, it was only Ducky's hand on her arm that stopped her. Soberly he continued. "He overheard his captors say that they wanted him dead so he hid himself in a nearby warehouse until Jethro could get to him."

"Where is he?" she whispered urgently.

"Jethro wouldn't say," Mallard said as soothingly as possible. "He agreed with Tony that the only way to get to the bottom of this is to play along, to let whoever is behind this think him dead." He sat down on a nearby bench, gesturing for her to join him before looking at her intently. "Abby," he began, "I know you hate keeping secrets, especially from your friends but you need feel no guilt over keeping this one. Tony's life may depend on this remaining between us. Jethro has asked me to stay with you to help you."

Abby smiled gratefully at him. "Ducky," she replied seriously. "That won't be a problem because if I get it wrong he really could be," she frowned and changed what she'd been about to say. "Tony can count on me, I won't let him down."

"I know my dear," Mallard agreed, smiling gently. "I know you won't."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva pasted a smile on her face as she entered the lobby of the nondescript motel half an hour later. Gibbs had driven around the car park slowly, turning to look significantly at her before holding up both hands, fingers splayed as he drove off again. Ten minutes, she interpreted, realising what he wanted. Far better for a young couple to rent a room, it may buy them some time.

McGee sprinted back to the shopping mall they had passed a few blocks back and by the time Gibbs drove back into the parking lot nine and a half minutes later he wasn't surprised in the least to be pleasantly greeted by a couple strolling hand in hand back to their vehicle. As he stopped to let them past both key card and cell landed discretely in his lap.

Reaching their car McGee risked a quick glance across at Gibbs, noting that he had managed to park in a blind spot not covered by the CCTV. _"If it even works here," _he thought, scanning the area carefully to make sure they weren't being watched.

His cell rang once and he answered quickly. "McGee."

"All clear?"

McGee looked over at Ziva who nodded, agreeing with his assessment. "Good to go Boss," he said.

"I need you to track my cell and pick it up on the way back to the office. Leave Ziva here for now."

"Um, sure Boss," McGee replied, taking a moment to realise that Gibbs much have dropped it off sometime earlier rather than risk anyone tracing them with it. Turning his attention back to his cell he was not at all surprised to hear the dial tone as his only reply.

Gibbs glanced at the key card in his hand and got his bearings before getting out of the car and stretching slowly. He was as sure as he could be that they hadn't been followed and he trusted his team to keep watch but the sooner he could get DiNozzo out of sight the happier he'd be. Reaching in back for the bag Ducky had provided he put it on the ground next to the car and opened the passenger door. Tony was stirring, blinking hard to force himself to wakefulness. Gibbs reached down carefully to help him out.

"Easy does it Tony," he said quietly, looking around warily.

"But be quick about it," DiNozzo added with a small smile. Gibbs' lips twitched in response as he tightened his grip around his agent's waist. He didn't miss the slight gasp as Tony straightened and pulled on his shoulder but made no comment, instead leaning his charge against the car to retrieve the bag. Spotting the entrance a few yards over to their left he made short work of manoeuvring the two of them towards it. Tony forced himself to take most of his weight so as to appear as normal as possible but Gibbs could feel the fine tremors running through his body.

Once inside the serviceable motel room Gibbs eased the younger man onto the bed and both agents heaved a sigh of relief. Gibbs made short work of helping DiNozzo out of his filthy pants and shoes before before lying him back gently against the pillows. Tony's eyes were already closing and he was asleep before Gibbs pulled the blanket up to cover him. Allowing himself to relax slightly for the first time since discovering Tony's absence Gibbs headed for the small coffee pot by the television, later they'd eat but for now coffee would do just fine.

NCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee arrived back in the squad room to find Abby and Ducky waiting for him. He kept a suitably solemn look on his face but was surprised that he couldn't see the joy he was feeling inside reflected in their eyes. He had already been offered condolences by both the guards on the gate and each and every agent and employee that he'd met on the way in. Scuttlebutt was clearly working overtime. Now that he thought about it though one to two of the agents he'd spoken to had appeared to be holding something back. He'd put it down to the awkwardness of the situation. Everyone knew that he regarded Tony as a brother, despite the near constant ribbing they gave each other. Mentally shaking himself he looked enquiringly at Ducky. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"The two men you arrested at the construction site are dead." Mallard was solemn and unusually succinct.

"What? How?"

"Sniper," Abby put in. "Marchetti's team are out there now, looking. I was just about to pull the camera footage when we heard you were back."  
"Anyone else hurt?" McGee asked, his heart pounding at the new revelations.

"Thankfully no my boy," Ducky supplied. "I'm very much afraid that someone is covering their tracks."

"And they're at least two steps ahead of us," Tim lamented.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony woke gradually, taking stock before opening his eyes. He ached all over so decided against moving for the moment. But he could hear, he realised, and smell. The damned jasmine had gone, replaced by the familiar scent of coffee. Abruptly, recent events flooded back to him and he opened his eyes, a slight smile on his face. He found himself looking into a pair of clear blue eyes and realised that Gibbs was sitting on the side of the bed looking down at him.

"Hey Boss," he began.

"How're you feeling?" Gibbs asked quietly, not liking the pallor of his friend's skin nor the slight flush to his cheeks. He felt the responsibility sitting heavily on his shoulders and prayed that he had made the right call deciding to take care of the young man himself. It was one thing to look out for each other in the field but quite another to be playing nursemaid while going off the grid. They weren't completely alone though he reminded himself, Ziva was outside and it was only a car ride to the hospital. Not that he would do that to Tony unless it became imperative, there was too much at stake.

"Gibbs?"

The softly spoken question pulled him out of his reverie and he mentally shook himself, taking refuge in action as he put his hand to DiNozzo's forehead to check his temperature. The younger man squirmed slightly under his palm but allowed the touch, actually relaxing slightly at the contact.

"I'm okay," Tony smiled gently up at his mentor and took a deep breath, forcing the pain down to a manageable level.

Gibbs gave him a look but allowed the deceit, despite his flushed face Tony didn't feel unduly hot and the pallor was understandable given the amount of blood he had lost. Nevertheless he unbuttoned the younger man's shirt and carefully lifted the dressing. The stitches stood out starkly against Tony's reddened skin but there was no sign of infection or seepage and Gibbs gently replaced the bandages before repeating the procedure with DiNozzo's leg. Once he was finally satisfied he picked up the glass he'd left on the nightstand and offered a drink of water.

Tony sipped gratefully before allowing himself to be eased back onto the pile of pillows that Gibbs slipped behind him. Recognising the look in the older man's eyes he waited as his mentor gathered his thoughts. The question, when it came, surprised him.

"What do you know about Vincent Franco?"

DiNozzo frowned, taking his time. The name was familiar from long back; it was hovering around the edge of his consciousness. Finally the missing piece slipped into place as he cast his mind back more than twenty years. "He owns a construction business in New York; I think it was a family business."

Gibbs nodded agreement. "You know him personally?"

Tony shook his head, pursing his lips as he thought back. "Don't think I've ever met him, just one of those names you hear people talk about in passing. Why?"

"His company was traced as the origin of an email. It was hidden behind a front but ultimately came back to him." Gibbs paused and Tony looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue. Knowing better than to prolong the inevitable the older man looked directly at his charge when he spoke again. "The email was sent to your father, asking for five million dollars by tomorrow in exchange for your safe return."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee was just about to check on the searches he had running on Billy Shuman, Franco and DiNozzo Senior when the elevator dinged and, with a tightening in his stomach he watched as Fornell made his way over to his desk. Tim didn't miss the glance that the agent threw over at DiNozzo's workspace but made no comment, waiting for the other man to speak first. When he did the comment wasn't exactly what he'd had been expecting but, then again, he reflected it wasn't really that surprising either.

"I was sorry to hear about DiNozzo," Fornell said quietly, using the pronunciation Tony preferred for once, "He was a hell of an agent."

McGee nodded, accepting the words but not trusting himself to speak. He kept his face impassive as he met Fornell's gaze and waited for him to speak again, he doubted that he'd come just to offer his condolences. He didn't have long to wait.

"Where's Gibbs?" Fornell asked brusquely and sounding much more in character.

"He didn't say," McGee hedged. "Can I help you?"

Tobias eyed the young man and came to a decision. "What do you know about Vincent Franco?" he asked.

McGee raised an eyebrow, mind racing. He knew that Gibbs trusted the FBI agent and that they had some sort of an understanding but somehow he doubted that his boss would want him handing out details of the case without talking to him first. "Why do you ask?" he said at last.

Fornell glared at him before stating bluntly. "He's a person of interest in an ongoing investigation and you have been running searches on him. I want to know why."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs hadn't thought it possible for Tony to get any paler but the sickly green colour was a marked deterioration. He reached his hand out and gripped the younger man's arm gently, grounding him as he took in the implications. "When, how?" he asked, somewhat inarticulately.

"It was sent late last night but your father is out of the country and didn't receive it until 08:45 this morning."

"Where is he?"

Gibbs wasn't surprised to hear the question although logically it wasn't the most sensible one for DiNozzo to have asked. "Monte Carlo, he's gone to see the prince," he replied, keeping his answer short to allow time for his friend to process the information.

Tony smiled gently, thinking of how pleased his father had been by the gift of the ticket to Monaco, he'd obviously decided to take it up and visit the prince. Clearly the old life still held a strong allure. He wondered whether his dad had realised just who had funded his trip. Shaking his head he decided that it didn't matter, Senior was somehow involved in all of this and, despite their relative lack of contact, Tony hated to think that he had somehow brought trouble to his father.

Gibbs watched his agent closely seeing the thoughts passing through his mind as clearly as if he had spoken them out loud. He sighed as he recognised the moment that the Italian started blaming himself, he was nothing if not predictable. Time to put a stop to that before it took hold. "Hey," he said, quietly but firmly, satisfied when Tony looked up from his introspection. "Who says it has anything to do with you?"

"Come on Gibbs," DiNozzo began.

"Tony," Gibbs interrupted, "it's time you started thinking like an NCIS agent, stop assuming you know what's going on without any facts. Who knows what your father has been up to these past years? Can't believe he hasn't pissed someone off."

The SFA smiled slightly, acknowledging the truth of Gibbs' words. "You got anyone looking into him?" he asked, smirking as Gibbs actually looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Yeah," the older man admitted, "haven't heard anything yet. Least of our worries right now though." He looked over at his friend lying in the bed, gathering his thoughts before speaking. He hated doing this to Tony; he'd just gotten him settled after his father's visit, now they had to go through it all again. Resolutely he said, "He was concerned Tony, didn't know what to do but thought you'd want me to know."

"Bet he hated admitting that," DiNozzo decided.

"Don't think it was easy for him no, "Gibbs agreed, "but he did it anyway. Now we have to decide what to tell him."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Thanks once again for reading, for the alerts and ****favourites**** and a special thank you to those who take the time to review, I really appreciate it, VP.**

_He hated doing this to Tony; he'd just gotten him settled after his father's visit, now they had to go through it all again. Resolutely he said, "He was concerned Tony, didn't know what to do but thought you'd want me to know."_

"_Bet he hated admitting that," DiNozzo decided._

"_Don't think it was easy for him no, "Gibbs agreed, "but he did it anyway. Now we have to decide what to tell him."_

Tony grimaced. "The more people we tell that I made it out alive the harder it will be to keep it secret," he said, tempted to add a quip about breaking rules but finding that he hadn't the energy to do so.

"Not so sure that he'd be any happier thinking you were holed up somewhere than held captive," Gibbs put in. To his mind there was no question, he wasn't putting Tony's life at further risk by telling Senior the truth, he would prefer the man to come to that conclusion for himself however.

"You don't think we should tell him?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, not yet anyway. If this has something to do with him rather than you then he's better off not knowing. His protection is you being dead." He let his words hang, using silence as he so often did to get his point across.

Tony nodded, coming to his own decision. "If they believe I'm dead you can bet they won't want him to know, they may try to up the ante."

Gibbs smiled; pleased to see his agent thinking clearly even after all that had happened over the past day or so. He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell, the ringtone sounding strange in its unfamiliarity.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered, not taking his eyes from Tony. "What you got Abs?"

"One, Senior has had another email telling him to get back over here immediately. They obviously know where he is because they mentioned the prince by name and have extended the deadline," the words came out in a rush as the young Goth managed to get everything out in one breath.

Gibbs frowned, ignoring DiNozzo's puzzled look for the moment. "And two?" he asked.

"The men you arrested from the construction site are dead. Sniper. These guys mean business Gibbs," she said sorrowfully. "First Tony, then Shuman and now the construction workers."

"Fuller's team?" he prompted, recognising from her reference to DiNozzo that she wasn't alone, or at the very least, didn't want to risk an open line. That was fine by him, saved any arguments over whether or not she could talk to her friend.

"They're okay, looks like a pro hit. Marchetti's team are out scouting for his nest and I'm part way through the security tapes."

"And Senior?"

"Due to land at 10:30 tomorrow morning at Dulles, you want McGee to pick him up."

"Yeah, that's good work Abby," Gibbs said, hearing the determination in her voice. "Put another Caf Pow on my tab and let me know when you get something." He closed his cell and turned back to Tony who looked about ready for a seizure only having heard Gibbs' half of the conversation. Quickly Gibbs filled the younger man in on what Abby had said, putting his hand on Tony's arm as his SFA made to get up. "What are you planning to do?" he asked pointedly, smiling as DiNozzo eased back in frustration.

"Hell if I know," he admitted. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven, you need to get some rest."

"Well my body might agree with you but my mind has other ideas," he huffed. "I hate waiting," he admitted a moment later.

"How about something to eat," Gibbs suggested wanting to get some food into his agent. He had a feeling that he would need his energy soon enough.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee stared at Fornell, running through his options before committing himself. "Tony was kidnapped early this morning," he began, speaking slowly to get his thoughts in order. "He was taken from the NCIS parking garage at 04:45. The perps made no attempt to hide themselves; we can only think that they had been paid to disappear when the job was done. They disappeared alright," he continued, smiling grimly. "Billy Shuman, turned up dead right after we identified his fingerprints on a transmitter and the other two were shot by a sniper. As he spoke he put the men's pictures up on the plasma between his and Tony's desks. Indicating the unnamed men he continued, "These two were arrested down in the warehouse district, they were demolishing the building where Tony was being held in the basement. We were led to him, arriving just too late to save him." As he gave the last part of his explanation McGee made sure to be facing the plasma so that Fornell couldn't see his eyes, he was fairly sure there was nothing in his voice to give away the lie.

"Damn," Fornell spoke softly then asked again. "Where's Jethro?"

"McGee shook his head, answering truthfully. "You know how Gibbs feels about Tony, Fornell. He may not show him any favours but.." he trailed off.

Fornell was nodding; he did after all have a child of his own. Blinking he realised that the younger man was still speaking, _damn_ he was losing his touch, wouldn't do to become too human. "What was that?" he asked abruptly.

"I was asking what your interest in Franco was?" Tim said again, fully realising that he had yet to disclose their own knowledge of Franco's part in DiNozzo's disappearance.

"Nothing that I can put my finger on," Fornell admitted crossly. "But his name has come up too often lately for it to be a coincidence. Went to see him this morning, he was all smarts and smiles but he gave me the creeps. I've left Sacks there and should have a warrant for a phone tap through in a few hours but you know how judges are about working quickly if it's not urgent. Do you have anything specific we can tie to him?"

McGee took a deep breath but he had come this far and it felt right to confide in Fornell, chances were any leak came from NCIS rather than the FBI anyway. He heard a voice in his head sounding suspiciously like Tony reminding him that it was better to seek forgiveness than ask permission and decided that he'd speak to Gibbs as soon as he'd filled Fornell in. "DiNozzo's father received an email holding Tony to ransom, we tracked it through several countries but eventually traced it to Franco Enterprises' offices in New York. Still searching to find any connection between DiNozzo and Franco."

Fornell waved his hand over at Tony's computer. "Get me in and I'll let you see what we've got on the man," he said, moving aside to let Tim pass. "There wasn't anything obvious in the file though," he lamented. "I'd have noticed."

Half an hour later Fornell continued to watch over McGee's shoulder as the young man sat at DiNozzo's desk reviewing the FBI file on Vincent Franco. He reached to take his cell off his belt as it rang, glancing briefly at the caller id before answering. "Yeah, what've you got Sacks?" he said, piquing Tim's interest.

The one sided conversation gave little away but McGee watched as Fornell's attention sharpened at something Sacks said. Finally the agent closed his phone and gestured for McGee to let him at the computer again. Quickly he opened his email account and retrieved the jpegs that Sacks had sent him.

"Put these up on the plasma," he instructed. "Looks like Franco's had a busy day, all of these people have been in to his building, let's hope he saw one of them at least."

Tim quickly sent the information to the screen and soon an array of faces looked out at them. "I'll send them to Abby to run through the facial recognition programs," he said, clicking busily on the keyboard. "Recognise any of them?"

Fornell shook his head.

"Why don't you go see Abby, see if she's found anything, I'll try and get in touch with Gibbs," Tim offered. "Maybe he'll see someone he knows, _or Tony will," _he added silently, hoping fervently that they may, at last, have something to go on.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs closed his cell and took his coffee over to the bed where Tony had finally succumbed to sleep a little over an hour ago. He hated to wake him but knew that the sooner this mess was sorted out the sooner the young man could get further medical attention. Setting his mug on the night stand he reached over to gently pop his agent on the head. He had found from previous experience that it was the safest way to wake his SFA, probably as the sensation was familiar to him, any other contact tended to be painful to one or other of them as Tony often woke ready for action and either lashed out or pulled whatever stitches he had at the time.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Gibbs kept his voice quiet and allowed his hand to brush the bangs off Tony's forehead as he woke. He was relieved to feel no sign of a fever but made a mental note to check his wounds again soon and apply the antiseptic spray Ducky had given him. "You with me?"

Tony blinked owlishly but looked up alertly enough. "I'm here," he muttered noticing the cell in his friend's hand. "What've you got?"

Gibbs helped the Italian into a sitting position before handing over the cell and starting to explain. "Seems that Fornell has marked Franco as a person of interest to the FBI," he began. "Turned up in the bullpen and challenged McGee."

Tony pulled a face, smirking slightly as he imagined the picture, he knew that Tim was no longer easily cowed and wondered what had gone down.

"McGee told him everything except the fact that you made it out," Gibbs told him. "He also implied that I wasn't to be contacted."

At that DiNozzo snorted. "I wish I'd seen that," he smiled.

Gibbs allowed a slight turn up of his lips before moving on to the more serious matter at hand. "Apparently he visited Franco this morning with Sacks, didn't get far but left Sacks behind for a few days."

"And?"

The older man nodded at the phone in his agent's hands. "He sent pictures of everyone who entered Franco Enterprises since they got there. Abby is running them through AFIS but McGee suggested I might recognise someone."

"Do you?"

"Nope, but you might," Gibbs replied with a smirk, watching as Tony flicked the cell open and began peering closely at the images. A moment later he stiffened. "What?"

"This one." DiNozzo turned the screen to show a picture of a young lady with long dark hair. "I've seen her somewhere recently."

Gibbs waited quietly, knowing better than to tease. He knew that the younger man had dated very little since Jeanne and was pretty certain that the only females he had been out with since his father's visit had been Abby and Ziva. He didn't have long to wait as Tony abruptly looked up, his eyes returning to the present.

"She was on the desk at the Adams House when Dad checked out," he said quietly. "Tessa, no, Taylor, Dad spoke to her before the senior clerk took over."

Neither man spoke for a moment, both realising that they had their first tenuous link between Vincent Franco and DiNozzo Senior.

TBC

This chapter didn't come out quite as I intended but I wanted to get something up as I have a busy week ahead and didn't want you to have to wait too long. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it, VP.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Thanks once again for reading, for the alerts and ****favourites**** and a special thank you to those who take the time to review, I really appreciate it, VP.**

_Neither man spoke for a moment, both realising that they had their first tenuous link between Vincent Franco and DiNozzo Senior._

"Hell of a coincidence," DiNozzo began, trying to lighten the mood.

Gibbs just looked at him, his glance clearly saying _come off it, you know better than that._

"I know Boss," Tony sighed, "No such thing. So what was she doing at the Adams House?"

Instead of answering directly Gibbs paused a moment before asking, "Do you remember seeing her at any other time while you were there?"

The younger man closed his eyes tiredly picturing the lavish surroundings of the up market hotel. He thought back to the previous day when he had been checking the security detail for Prince Sayif and to later when he and his father had shared a drink in the hotel bar. With a start he realised that he _had_ seen the woman before, she had been talking to the bar staff when he bought the drinks, from where she stood she would have had a clear view of both Senior and himself. Opening his eyes he looked back over at his mentor, knowing that nothing further needed to be said.

"So," Gibbs mused. "She was watching but which one of you caught her interest? Was she reporting back that you were dead?"

"Even if she was it doesn't mean that she wasn't interested in Senior in the first place," Tony argued. "If Franco is targeting him for some reason she could still be reporting back on me. Dad is being ransomed after all. Not that he can afford to pay though," he realised belatedly, suddenly becoming agitated as he thought things through. "Gibbs, he can't afford to pay, he'll be a sitting duck."

"Calm down," Gibbs warned, "He's not even in the country until tomorrow, we'll work it out. For now we need to get back to McGee and he can do some research into your young lady."

"What about Fornell?"

"Mmm," Gibbs' lips quirked, "Yeah Tobias, I think it's about time he learned the truth." He smiled across at the Italian seeing his thoughts reflected in the younger man's eyes. _I wouldn't want to be in McGee's shoes._

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee snatched his cell up from his desk and answered before the second ring. "Special Agent McGee." His eyes took on a harder cast as he listened to Gibbs on the other end of the line and, had he seen him, the older man would have been proud. As it was he relayed his message in his usual manner, leaving McGee with no doubt as to his next move. Sighing he got up quickly and headed down to Abby's lab, emailing Ziva in the elevator with the picture of Taylor so that she could be on the lookout. Once in the lab Tim headed first for a spare computer and sent out a BOLO for Taylor with strict instructions to notify only and not to alert or apprehend.

Fornell gave him the time to send out the alert before rounding on him, his stare almost as impressive as Gibbs'.

McGee raised a hand to forestall him for a moment longer wanting to know if Abby had come up with anything from the security footage.

"I feel like I've spent the past two days looking at these," she complained. "Oh, wait, that's because I have and it's," she turned away, suddenly fearful of saying too much in front of Fornell and grasped Jimmy's hand under the pretence of being upset. Palmer had been aiding her while Mallard performed the autopsies on Shuman and the construction workers, serving the dual function of helping her to keep her secret as he had, after all, seen Tony alive and relatively well for himself.

Tim smirked slightly noticing how the young man was relishing his role in the intrigue but cleared his face immediately as Fornell turned towards him.

Abby, having recovered her equilibrium drew everyone's attention again. "I've been able to work out the trajectory and judging from the bullets which Ducky took from one of the construction workers it must have been fired from an M40A1 or an M40A3, both of which have an effective range of 850 yards. Either way the shots came from a considerable distance away, you're looking for a crack shot," she warned. "I called Marchetti and he and his team are still searching but there's literally hundreds of offices to go through."

"What about the cameras?" Fornell interjected. "Anything there?"

Abby smiled enigmatically, pointing across at Palmer. "Jimmy spotted a car moving quickly away from behind the office block two minutes and forty seconds after the shooting," she said, pulling a freeze frame up on her screen. "I've just finished isolating the driver's face." She looked over at McGee. "Your timing is improving," she praised, moving quickly on at the looks she was getting from both men. Pressing another key the cleared print of a young, dark haired woman stared back at them as she turned her head to look at traffic.

"Taylor," McGee and Fornell chorused together.

"Well I haven't tried facial recognition yet," Abby began, "I only just cleared it up."

"No Abs," McGee interrupted. "We know she's called Taylor, Sacks saw her heading into Franco Enterprises late this afternoon."

"An hour and twelve minutes in flight to New York," the Goth mused. "It's certainly possible, maybe you should check private or freight flights though, could be quicker."

"I'll get right on it," Tim began, stopping as Fornell stood in front of him.

"After you tell me just how the hell 'we' know this young lady's name," the older man said forbiddingly, clearly having reached the end of his patience.

McGee smiled grimly, all of a sudden feeling the urge to thank Tony. In an abrupt flash of understanding he understood what his fellow agent had been doing all these years as he realised that facing up to Fornell wasn't as daunting as he'd thought it would be. Nodding to himself at the revelation he gestured for the FBI agent to follow him outside. Unbeknown to them the two men followed the same path Abby and Ducky had taken the day before and walked in silence until they were some distance from the NCIS building.

"Well?" Fornell demanded.

"Tony made it out," McGee spoke quickly but quietly. "He cleared the building before it finally collapsed but overheard the construction workers saying that he should be dead by now." He glanced over at Fornell who kept his face impassive and gestured for him to continue. "He and Gibbs are holed up for now; Ducky had to remove a bullet from Tony's shoulder."

"How bad?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," Tim admitted. "But he can move if he has to."

Fornell smiled at the note of pride in McGee's voice. "And Taylor?" he asked, back to business.

"Tony recognised her from the Adams House." At Fornell's quizzical look he elaborated, "She was on the desk when his father stayed there last month."

"And now it looks like she was our sniper, what the hell was she doing at the hotel?"

McGee shook his head, at a loss. "Maybe she was Franco's eyes on the ground?" he ventured.

"The question is 'who' were her eyes focused on?" Fornell said, a gleam in his eye. "Let's get back, I'll contact Sacks, get him to follow her if he sees her again and get him some more manpower. Should have enough for the judge to sign off on my wire tap now too," he mused, half to himself. He thought a moment more. "I take it Gibbs has asked DiNozzo what he knows about Franco?" he asked eventually.

McGee nodded having no doubt that his boss would have done so by now. "I'm going to dig deeper into Franco, see if he and Senior have crossed paths before," he decided, heading back inside.

"I take it you can contact Gibbs?" Fornell said, more statement than question though he spoke quietly in deference to their nearness to the NCIS building.

Tim nodded again, the question clear on his face.

"He'll want to know what Taylor's been up to," Fornell offered.

"And you want me to tell him," McGee realised, glaring at the smug look on the FBI agent's face.

"Oh yeah," the man added before turning his back and striding back inside.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs paced the small motel room, the enforced confinement grating on his nerves. There was so much to do he was torn. Usually he would rather be out working the case but, on the other hand, he didn't trust anyone else to have Tony's six. With the younger man it wasn't just the physical side of keeping him safe until he could look out for himself, it was the emotional side and, while he knew he wasn't the world's greatest communicator, he and DiNozzo understood each other on a level that rarely required words and he knew, without doubt, that his presence was both welcomed and appreciated. As if to reinforce his thoughts Tony stirred awake again and smiled gently over at him.

"Hey Boss, you're gonna wear out the carpet if you keep that up."

Gibbs glared for forms sake but there was no heat in his gaze. He turned to the desktop and picked up the sandwich that Ziva had dropped off a little while ago. "Here," he offered it to DiNozzo with a glass of water. "You need to take your meds."

Tony accepted the food gratefully; he knew that he needed to get his strength up but shook his head at the medication, offering Gibbs a glare of his own as the older man's stare intensified. "Not this time Boss," he stated firmly, "you know how they screw with my head."

Gibbs' gaze didn't waver as he continued to hold his hand out with the tablets. Trouble was he _did _know, Tony was invariably adversely affected by painkillers, they made him loopy and he didn't need his friend to start justifying his actions. He knew how he would feel if it was Jack in Senior's position. Finally he nodded briefly before reaching into his pocket for a bottle of Tylenol. Shaking three into his hand he placed them in DiNozzo's palm and was gratified to see them swallowed without fuss.

"Thanks Boss."

"Eat."

The Italian smiled and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "We heard any more?" he asked once his mouth was empty.

Gibbs shook his head, his lips quirking into a half smile as his cell chose that moment to ring. "Yeah Gibbs," he answered, holding Tony's gaze. He listened impassively for close to a minute then hung up without a further word.

Tony grimaced, "I'm gonna have to show you how to put that thing on speaker Boss," he said, looking enquiringly over as the older man collected his thoughts.

"Your Taylor has been busy," Gibbs began.

"Not my Taylor Boss, though I think my Dad may have fancied his chances. DiNozzo shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to stifle his wince as the pain flared in his shoulder. Quickly he asked, "What did McGee have to say?"

Gibbs didn't bother asking how DiNozzo knew who was on the line but filled him in quickly on the team's findings. "What can you tell me about your father Tony?" he finished quietly, pushing on before his friend had a chance to complain. "We need to find a connection between him and Franco."

"Look Gibbs," Tony began then huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I told you, I don't know him and I don't but I have a hard time believing that he's an out and out criminal. I mean, I know he's a con man, well, I do now," he added. "And I've had my doubts about some of his business dealings in the past but only in a financial sense if you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure he's put money in offshore accounts to avoid tax, that sort of thing but," he sighed again and Gibbs decided to put him out of his misery.

"For what it's worth DiNozzo, I don't think he's in Franco's league either." _Though I don't think he was much of a father, _he added to himself. "But we need something more concrete than Taylor if we're going to find out what's going on before he lands tomorrow."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes in thought as Gibbs took out a notebook. "My mom died when I was eight," he said tonelessly, reciting the facts and trying his best to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Dad's remarried at least five times, though I just found out about his latest marriage and divorce last month."

Gibbs nodded, doing his best to keep his thoughts hidden, Tony didn't need his pity. "Names?" he asked.

"Well the latest was Phoebe, she's the one I didn't even know about, apparently he doesn't like to advertise his failures, sounds as though he knew it was a failure even before he married her then," he mused, looking over at Gibbs. One look at his mentor's face though had him back on track. "The one before that was Karen, Karen Sylvester. She was different from the others, I actually liked her. She was a business woman, ran her own IT company, she could have given McGee a run for his money, she was real smart, I think she was a programmer before setting up the company. Anyway, she was very successful, probably what Dad liked about her, beautiful and lots of money. Last time I saw her must have been four, five years ago, don't know what she's doing now."

TBC

Bonus points for anyone who does know what Karen is doing now. I'll be away visiting my aunt this weekend so next chapter will be up early next week I think we may be due for some action. Thanks for reading, VP.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Thanks once again for reading, for the alerts and ****favourites**** and a special thank you to those who take the time to review, particularly to the anonymous reviewers who I can't thank personally, I really appreciate it, VP.**

**Bonus points go to combatcrazy and MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black who recognized what Karen was doing now, well done, VP.**

_"She was a business woman, ran her own IT company, she could have given McGee a run for his money, she was real smart, I think she was a programmer before setting up the company. Anyway, she was very successful, probably what Dad liked about her, beautiful and lots of money. Last time I saw her must have been four, five years ago, don't know what she's doing now."_

"Well, well, well," Fornell looked up from his study of Tony's computer catching McGee's eye. "Looks like we've got another connection between DiNozzo Senior and Vincent Franco." He clicked the remote putting the information up on the plasma. "Karen Sylvester is the ex Mrs DiNozzo number four, she went back to her maiden name after her divorce."

"What do we know about her?" McGee asked trying to keep his surprise in check. "Was the divorce amicable?"

"No idea about the divorce," Fornell replied, scanning his information. "Shame you can't ask DiNutzo."

"Don't know that he'd've known anyway," Tim said ruefully, acknowledging Fornell's suggestion with a sideways glance. "He never really talked about his family."

"Mmm, well it says here that Karen Sylvester is the CEO of Sylvo Electronics."

McGee's eyes widened at the news.

"You know them?" the older man asked.

"Oh yes, definitely, they're one of the major producers of software for the defence industry."

"Damn," Fornell muttered.

"Did she found the business?" McGee wondered, taking the remote and flicking through various screens.

"She was already CEO when they married but I can't find any evidence of DiNozzo being involved with defence contracts," Fornell supplied, looking down at his notes.

Tim kept quiet, there was no way he was going to breach Tony's confidence by letting the FBI agent in on the true nature of Senior's business dealings unless it was absolutely necessary. Instead he dug a little further, finally coming across what he was looking for. "She's highly qualified," he said. "She would certainly have been capable of setting up the cameras and transmitters."

"But is she capable of murder?" Fornell asked. "And is she working with her husband?"

"Why don't you keep digging," Tim suggested. "I need to clear my head, I'm going for coffee. Can I get you anything?"

Fornell nodded his thanks, recognising the younger man's motivation in moving away from unwanted attention. He turned his attention back to the computer, his frown deepening as he read the contents of an incoming email.

McGee quickly made his way outside bypassing the coffee dealer in the park, making a mental note to take the drinks back later. Once he was out of earshot he took out his cell and sat down on a nearby bench. Gibbs answered on the first ring and Tim filled him in without waiting to be asked. Moments later he heard a rustling as Gibbs moved the phone away from his ear to talk to DiNozzo, the young man suppressed a smile as he heard his boss asking, "How the hell does this speaker work?" Finally he had to bite his cheek to keep his expression serious as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey McGoo, what gives?"

Tony sounded tired but McGee was relieved to hear him nonetheless, quickly he reiterated what they had found out about Karen Sylvester and asked what his partner knew of her.

"Nothing much McGee," DiNozzo admitted. "As I was telling Gibbs I liked her, she was really smart. As you say she was into computers, ran her own company but it was never talked about when I was there. Didn't give off any vibes that had me worried, as far as I knew she was still married to Dad, didn't know until he told me that he'd remarried and divorced again since then."

McGee winced knowing that Tony hated talking about personal details but recognising that it would be important to him to get the facts out in the open. "So you don't know why they divorced then?"

Tony shook his head, looking over at Gibbs. He knew that the older man would forgive him for not going into detail but he also knew that he couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to his father because he cared too much about his personal feelings to be honest. Taking a deep breath he said tonelessly. "I would imagine that she either became too interested in business to give him any time or was no longer willing to subsidise his business dealings."

McGee hesitated a moment too long before replying but he kept his answer brief. "Thanks, I'll see what I can find." He knew that there was no point in asking Tony if he knew of any reason why Karen would want his father, or himself for that matter, dead, the older man would have told him if he did. Sighing he got up and made his way resolutely over to collect the coffees before heading back inside.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

DiNozzo handed the cell back to Gibbs, his face impassive but Jethro wasn't fooled. Not for the first time he cursed the elder DiNozzo for screwing with his son. Knowing that said son wouldn't appreciate sympathy however he kept his manner gruff and set about making another pot of coffee to give Tony time to get his thoughts in order.

The coffee had almost brewed before the younger man spoke but when he did he was all business. "The Karen I knew wasn't a murderer," he said quietly, looking Gibbs in the eye.

"Did you know her well," Gibbs asked, not doubting his SFA but looking for any information that was forthcoming.

"Not really," Tony admitted. "I spent a few days with them before they were married," he pursed his lips, thinking, "must have been seven, eight years ago. Like I said she was much smarter than Dad's usual choice of wife, but still beautiful. She wasn't dismissive of me though, seemed interested in what I did, even things that interested me." He smiled ruefully before adding, "Maybe she was just storing up information for the future."

"Do you really think that Tony?" Gibbs questioned, not liking his agent's self doubts.

The younger man paused, giving the question serious consideration. Finally he shook his head, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Nah, I didn't at the time, no reason to doubt myself now, unless she gives us one," he added.

"McGee and Fornell are looking into her and Franco too," Gibbs said thinking aloud. "We know that someone at Franco Enterprises is responsible for setting up the kidnapping and contacting Senior, Karen had the expertise to set up the cameras and transmitters to lead us to you. Neither of them has a record. Someone has been one step ahead of us all along and been ruthlessly cleaning up after themselves."

"We know that Taylor was watching Dad and I last month," Tony added, "But she must have been following one of us or else it was an opportunist attack."

"No," Gibbs stated categorically. "Not opportunist but why must she have been following one of you?" he asked, wondering what had drawn his friend to that conclusion, sometimes Tony's thought processes were interesting to say the least.

"Dad didn't decide which hotel he was staying at until he knew where Prince Sayif was going to be," DiNozzo admitted.

"Maybe she was recruited by someone at the Adams House?"

"And then went on to become a sniper in her spare time? Come on Boss," Tony paused at Gibbs' smirk realising he'd been played. The older man shared his sense of humour and, although he seldom showed it, Tony could often see the laughter in his eyes. He wondered if his partners ever thought to look but somehow he doubted that they'd believe the fearsome Leroy Jethro Gibbs could actually laugh out loud. Suddenly feeling a little better he tipped his head in acknowledgement to the older man before leaning back tiredly against his pillows.

"Get some rest Tony," Gibbs advised, reaching over to check the younger man's temperature again. Satisfied he was about to turn away when DiNozzo spoke again.

"If 'they' are expecting Dad won't they have someone staking out the airport?" he reasoned. "Can't risk him being seen with one of us."

Gibbs nodded, it'd been bothering him as well but he also had in mind that they needed to keep Senior safe, not approaching the man could leave him exposed, particularly if Tony's captors believed he had died. They had no further bargaining power; assuming they'd actually had it in the first place. Frowning he turned back to his agent who was watching him curiously. "What would Taylor have seen at the Adams House?"

"Excuse me?" Tony looked confused.

"When she saw the two of you what were you doing? Would there have been any reason for her to think Senior would care if you were abducted?"

DiNozzo paled as he realised the implications of what Gibbs was saying. "The first time we were having drinks, you'd have to have been within earshot to know," he sighed before continuing. "To know that things weren't exactly friendly. Then when Dad went to check out, he hugged me and that's when he told me he loved me." He looked bleakly over at Gibbs knowing that the older man understood his confusion over his father's words. They had spoken of it several times afterwards and the older man had suggested that perhaps his father had been trying to make amends; perhaps, in his own way he believed what he had said.

"Would Karen see your relationship like that?" Gibbs asked finally, hating to do so but needing to know.

Tony shook his head. "We hardly exchanged two words the entire time I was there; she'd have seen strained politeness at best."

"Franco?"

"Wouldn't know but I doubt Dad would have thought to mention me." DiNozzo kept his face impassive but Gibbs could see the depth of hurt in his green eyes. He looked steadily at the younger man giving him strength, only glancing down when Tony finally gifted him with a small smile and settled back again into his pillows.

NCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee strode back into the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Fornell with a slight shake of his head knowing that the agent would understand. Neither man had expected that Tony would have been able to help, Tim because he knew that DiNozzo's relationship with his father was strained and Fornell because he knew enough from his own observations. Gibbs' SFA had never once mentioned his family within his hearing and his relationship with Jethro was so obviously more than that of co-workers.

"What have you got?" McGee interrupted Fornell's train of thought and he looked up quickly. Tim was surprised to see a strange look in his eyes, almost akin to embarrassment. "What?" he asked again.

"Judge came through on the wire tap," Fornell began, "techs are setting it up now and I've called Sacks."

"And?" the younger man queried, taking a moment to enjoy his new found assurance.

"My team has come up with more on Taylor Stewart, AKA Taylor Newman, AKA Terri Hopkins, seems she's been a busy girl and is wanted in several states for fraud. The Bureau has her listed as a Person of Interest as she's suspected of three counts of murder and conspiracy to murder.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Vincent Franco looked across at the other two people in the room and put his cell down on the spotless mahogany desk. His movements were cultured and purposeful but there was no mistaking the malice in his eyes.

"DiNozzo will arrive at 10:30 tomorrow, his plane lands at Dulles. I want you to fly to DC tonight Mark," he instructed his aide. "Take your cell and be sure to only use my private number when contacting me. The FBI has succeeded in getting a judge to sign off on a phone tap. You will need to leave by the secure exit, if they are listening no doubt they are also watching." His eyes slid over to the room's other occupant sitting unperturbed on one of his stuffed leather chairs. He admired her greatly, beauty and brains; it was a shame she wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"My dear," he addressed her courteously, all trace of malevolence gone from his gaze. "Your work has served us well; Spinelli will escort you out of the building, away from prying eyes. I must make a more public exit but I will see you in DC tomorrow." Turning to his right hand man he concluded coldly. "Be at the rendezvous by 0800 tomorrow," he instructed and with one last look at the lady he left the room, knowing that he would never see her again.

TBC

Not quite as much action as I had anticipated but we're getting there. Thanks for reading and reviewing it's great to know people are enjoying my story, VP.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**As always many, many thanks for the reviews, alerts etc, it really does help to know that people enjoy what you write and that the story does actually make sense. VP.  
**

_Turning to his right hand man he concluded coldly. "Be at the rendezvous by 0800 tomorrow," he instructed and with one last look at the lady he left the room, knowing that he would never see her again.  
_

"Damn," Tony cursed as he tried to push himself up on the bed. Across the room Gibbs stirred awake where he sat on the chair looking blearily over at his charge.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the muttered response sounded a bit sheepish and Gibbs wasn't surprised to see a slightly guilty look on his agent's face when he turned on the light. "Sorry Boss," DiNozzo muttered. "I've been sleeping half the day; I just need to move around a bit. Didn't mean to wake you."

The older man looked exasperated. "You've been sleeping because that's what your body needs DiNozzo," he said pointedly then relaxed his gaze as he took a closer look at his friend. The worry was clear in the green eyes and he knew himself well enough to know that if their roles were reversed there was no way in hell that he would be able to stay in the bed either. "Ah hell," he groaned, "let's have a look at you then. I'm not going to be torn off a strip by Ducky for not taking care of you properly."

"Thanks Gibbs." Tony let himself ease back against the headboard while Gibbs collected the medical supplies. He certainly wasn't going to remind his mentor that Ducky would be just as pissed for letting him move around unnecessarily, somehow he figured Gibbs already knew that. Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt, determined to get the thing undone before the older man changed his mind. Two minutes later he looked up to see his friend's amused face as he waited with unaccustomed patience. The last button finally gave up its hold and Tony smiled in triumph, daring a glance at the other man.

"Yep, definitely firing on all cylinders there DiNozzo," he said sarcastically.

Tony didn't comment, unwilling to push his luck, instead he lay back quietly as Gibbs changed the dressings on his shoulder and leg. Finally Jethro pronounced himself satisfied having found no sign of infection.

"You know I'm not happy about this Tony," he began.

"I know Boss, but can you honestly tell me you could just sit here if it was Jack out there?"

Gibbs stared at the Italian but, having had the same thought only minutes previously; he couldn't bring himself to lie. _Not that it would do you any good _he mused. _He pretty much reads you like a book these days._ "You will observe and provide intel only," he stressed, "I will bench you otherwise. I need to know that you're safe Tony," he added less fiercely. "I can't watch out for Senior otherwise."

"I'll be professional," DiNozzo promised. "Thanks Gibbs," he said again, allowing his gratitude to show clearly on his face. "When do we leave?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch, 04:30, it was still dark outside, anyone watching would think it unusual to see movement around a motel at this hour. "We'll give it another hour; I want to make plans first. Senior's plane is due to land at 10:30; we have to assume that your kidnappers will be expecting him and probably think you dead."

"But will they try to play Dad and still get the ransom or will they just take it?"

Gibbs sighed. "It would help if we knew the real motivation behind the kidnapping. They were waiting for you, that much seems clear but do they know your father's circumstances?" he stopped abruptly as a thought hit him. "How did you pay for Senior's room?" he asked quietly. "Would Taylor have known that he didn't pay for it himself?"

Tony screwed his eyes shut in frustration. "I rang up and paid with my credit card," he said. "I didn't speak to her but I suppose she could have known. She could certainly have heard the contents of the letter from 'Prince Omar' giving him a complimentary ticket to Monte Carlo." He muttered under his breath as he began getting up again.

"Sit," Gibbs commanded, "save your strength. He waited until Tony had followed orders before continuing. "Maybe the ransom was a ploy then to get him here, maybe they knew he couldn't pay but wanted him for some other reason."

"Taylor saw him hug me." DiNozzo said plaintively.

"But they don't know you survived," Gibbs pointed out, "that's our ace in the hole. They may have kidnapped you to hurt him for whatever reason but, at the moment, all they can do is to taunt him with your 'death.'"

"And for that they'd need to capture him," the younger man reasoned, nodding. "Gives us a better idea what to do. I can't see any reason not to approach him openly now."

"It would certainly keep him safe for now," Gibbs said, looking at Tony, waiting for him to realise the flaw in his plan. It didn't take long.

"Until they realise that I'm alive then they can start all over again," he bit down on the curses that threatened. "We need proof of who's involved so we can take them down."

"Yep," the older man acknowledged. "You've got half an hour to come up with something, I'll call David and McGee, see what they've got.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee groaned as his cell rang beside his ear causing him to rear up from where he lay with his head pillowed on his desk. He listened carefully, not surprised to hear the boss so wide awake despite the early hour. Finally the briefing stopped and he realised Gibbs was waiting for him to speak. "Sorry Boss," he began, pulling a face he tried again. "Fornell left an hour ago to check the FBI database for more on Franco, seems he didn't want to use our computers for that," he said dryly. "We haven't come up with anything more here since I spoke to you last night." He looked across as the elevator chimed and Fornell breezed in with what passed for a smile on his face. "Uh Boss," he said. "Agent Fornell has just got here; I think he's got something." He put his phone on speaker and gestured for the FBI agent to speak.

"Morning Jethro, McGee." Fornell took a sip of his coffee enjoying the look of envy on the junior agent's face, taking pity on the young man he carried on quickly. "Took some digging but we finally found a concrete connection between Franco and DiNozzo Senior," he paused, enjoying his moment, practically hearing Gibbs grinding his teeth on the other end of the line. "Goes back almost fifteen years," he continued finally. "DiNozzo was raising capital for a venture in Grenada, Franco subsidised it. Seems the enterprise failed big time but, because it was of a somewhat, suspect, nature all evidence was quashed. All parties lost every last cent."

"Can't see Franco liking that very much," Gibbs said dryly.

"But why wait until now to do something about it?" Tim wondered.

"Some people have very long memories," Fornell speculated.

"Only just had the right opportunity," Gibbs reasoned. "Everything came together for him, married Karen, found out about what Tony is doing now, had Intel from Taylor. Must have decided that he'd finally found DiNozzo's Achilles heel." Privately he was surprised that the elder DiNozzo had reacted as strongly as he had when he received the email and wondered whether that would have been the case before his visit to DC last month. Certainly he felt that Senior had seemed a little more invested in his son by the end of his visit, or maybe that was just what he wanted to believe, he wanted for Tony to have the chance of a relationship with his biological father. He knew that he would give anything to have that chance with Kelly. He felt blessed that he'd had a second chance at fatherhood with his team but with Tony in particular and he knew that no matter what happened between Junior and Senior nothing would change the connection between him and his senior agent. Looking over at said agent his lips quirked slightly causing Tony to give him a puzzled frown, trying to piece together what he was hearing with what Gibbs was thinking.

Giving nothing away Gibbs turned back to the phone in his hand. "Anything further on Taylor?" he asked, an assassin at the airport was a concern though, if they wanted to take Senior captive, probably not the most likely scenario.

"Sacks didn't see her leave, so she's either still there or she left by another exit before the second team arrived as backup," Fornell supplied, slightly defensively. "Franco left just before eight last night surrounded by bodyguards. He went to Sardi's for dinner before arriving home at 11:20." Fornell paused.

"And?" Gibbs prompted eventually.

"And he's still there," the FBI agent replied, again with a touch of defensiveness.

"Come on Tobias," Gibbs pressed. "What's the 'but'?"

Fornell sighed. "The man's a workaholic, according to his employees he's always at work by 04:00 unless he's out of the city for any reason."

"So you lost him?"

"Can't be sure of that yet."

"You lost him," Gibbs persisted.

"It's a possibility," his friend conceded reluctantly.

"What's his schedule?"

"He's supposed to speak at a business symposium in Baltimore this afternoon."

"So he's got plenty of time to be in DC this morning," Gibbs snapped. "McGee, track him down, check private flights, hell, he could have driven down, only take him four hours or so. Get Abby to help you."

"On it Boss," McGee replied and Gibbs could hear him tapping on his keyboard in the background.

"Anything on the wire taps?" he asked trying to get as much information before they moved as possible.

"Nope," Fornell said with disgust. "That man has a finger in too many pies, if he doesn't know his phone is tapped I'll eat my hat."

"Can't be helped," Gibbs decided. "What about Karen, any sign of her?"

"According to her people she's in Dallas, I have agents looking for her now, could be concocting an alibi."

"Let me know what you find," Gibbs ordered. "We move out in forty minutes."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Vincent Franco swept into the room at the construction site in DC. The office bore no resemblance to the expensively furnished room at Franco Enterprises but he paid it no mind, there were much more important matters to be dealt with. "Is it done?" he asked, peremptorily addressing Spinelli.

The man had risen wearily when his boss entered and now leant against the window sill nodding. "It's done," he confirmed. "She won't be troubling us anymore."

"Good," Franco nodded his head sharply signalling an end to the conversation. Looking at the map spread out on the dusty tabletop he asked. "Is everything in place?"

"Of course," Spinelli assured his words smooth and calming.

Franco though was reminded, not for the first time, of a snake as he looked into the calculating eyes of his second and he reminded himself that this was not a man to cross. Yes he had worked tirelessly for him for many years but he also knew all, well most, of his secrets and Vincent had no doubt whatsoever that Spinelli had his own minions set to do _his _bidding as necessary and that he wouldn't hesitate to call on them if it was to his advantage. Well, he would just have to ensure that the man continued to feel that it was in his best interests to work for him, if he began to have doubts then it wouldn't be the first time that Franco had taken matters into his own hands.

Smiling he turned back to the plans of Dulles airport spread out before him. As he studied the notations that he and Spinelli had worked on the day before he looked over at his second. "You know Mark," he said, eyes gleaming. "Sometimes revenge really is a dish best served cold."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As Gibbs hung up he looked down at DiNozzo whose gaze was turned inward in thought.

"What?" he asked, for once unable to read the younger man.

"I'm trying to think if Dad ever mentioned Grenada," Tony muttered his eyes still closed.

"It was fifteen years ago," Gibbs prompted.

"Yeah, I'd've been in Peoria," the Italian muttered. "Didn't have much contact with Senior around that time," he admitted.

Gibbs grimaced, waiting to see if his friend would add any more. Tony felt very little need to hide behind his masks around him these days but still rarely offered up information from his past. Mostly, he decided, because it was just that, the past and not something either of them cared to dwell on. His patience was rewarded however when DiNozzo spoke again, quietly and without inflection.

"Actually, aside from telling him I'd graduated from the Police Academy I don't think we spoke at all until I was working in Baltimore and that was probably down to Karen. She invited me for that weekend I was telling you about."

"Leave the business side to Fornell," the older man advised. "We need to work out how to get this mess sorted out. He picked up the cell intending to ask DiNozzo to pull up a plan of Dulles airport on the internet when it rang causing him to almost drop it. Ignoring Tony's smirk at his momentary loss of control he answered. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss," McGee sounded slightly breathless on the other end of the line. "Just got a call from Metro, they've been patrolling the construction site where we found Tony."

Gibbs gut churned, knowing before he spoke what his agent was about to say.

"Boss, they found another body."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**As always many, many thanks for the reviews, alerts etc, it really does help to know that people enjoy what you write and that the story does actually make sense. VP.  
**

"_Boss, they found another body."  
_

"Got an ID?" Gibbs asked, his gut churning.

McGee paused before replying. "Boss, it's Taylor Stewart."

"Damn," Gibbs said succinctly. "They're playing with us again," he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "How was she killed?" he asked quietly.

"She was shot, in the back of the head, execution style," McGee reported.

"Get the body sent to Ducky," Gibbs ordered, tamping down on his frustration with an effort, "and then meet us at Dulles; we'll be at the entrance on the north side of the airport." He hung up without waiting for a reply and handed the phone over to his senior agent intent on having a quick look at the plans for the airport before heading over there. He watched as the younger man fiddled around for a moment or two, searching through the links until he found what he was looking for.

"He will come into the International Arrivals Building," Tony supplied a minute later. "He's on United Airlines' flight UA 923 out of London Heathrow. We could make sure that an airport bus picks up the passengers from the plane, gives us some measure of control."

Gibbs nodded at the idea, while they did want to draw out the hostage takers they needed to do so without putting innocent civilians at risk. "If we go anywhere near him we are going to be spotted," he began slowly, hating the implications of what he was about to say.

"I know Boss," DiNozzo admitted. "They've been so far ahead of us all along we have to assume that they'll be at the airport but we can't just let them take him, he's my Dad," he concluded quietly, looking for a moment like a lost little boy.

"I'm open to suggestions," Gibbs said, looking over his agent's shoulder at the airport plans, trying to come up with ideas of his own.

"How about we get customs to pull him in?" Tony suggested. "We've got time to increase the customs presence; they can be conducting random searches."

"You want to piss off the travelling public?" Jethro asked, a twinkle in his eye. He didn't give a damn about inconveniencing people for the greater good, as long as he could achieve his primary objective and still keep people safe.

"At least we can give him a chance to make up his own mind, and put him in a vest," the SFA insisted.

Gibbs smiled slightly. "It's a good idea Tony," he agreed, "Contact McGee and get him to set it up, we need to get going." Quickly he cleared all of their belongings back into the bag Ducky had provided and left it by the door. Once DiNozzo had finished with his call he helped him up off the bed and waited until he was steady on his feet. "As soon as we get out of sight you put that sling back on," he admonished. "We're gonna be in enough trouble with Ducky as it is."

Tony smiled back at his mentor and took a deep breath. "He may not like it Boss, but he will understand," he said with certainty, talking to cover his discomfort. While he felt a great deal better than he had on arrival at the motel he could acknowledge to himself at least that he was still as weak as a kitten and at the moment painkillers sounded like a very good idea. Trying his utmost to mask his limp he followed Gibbs out to the car in the dim light of early morning, focussing his thoughts on how best to keep his father safe while catching the bastards behind all of this.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Two hours later Gibbs and DiNozzo sat with McGee, Ziva and Fornell in a small office behind the customs control point at Dulles airport. His team had been pleased to see him and Tony had begun to feel a little more normal once out of the hotel room and back doing something. The customs random searches had already begun, the custom's officers had been happy to oblige telling the agents that it was policy to hold searches at least once a week as it kept everyone on their toes. They had been given Senior's name and a photo so they knew to make sure that he was one of the people 'selected' for searching. Now the group found themselves in the position of waiting, for another few minutes at least, until it was time to go to their appointed observation posts. There were still three hours to go before Senior's plane was due to land and the team sat round the room quietly, drinking coffee and talking while Gibbs and Fornell studied the detailed airport blueprints.

"We have no idea how many people he's got at his disposal," Fornell lamented.

"Can't say for sure that DiNozzo will be willing to play the bait either," Gibbs pointed out, sparing a glance for his senior agent sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Tony shrugged imperceptibly, silently indicating that he had no idea what Senior would choose to do. They would only have a few minutes to talk to him and Gibbs was acutely aware that the man had no idea what was happening with his son at this point, as far as he knew Tony was still being held hostage. At least he hadn't been told that he was dead.

He looked over at his two junior agents; McGee was dressed in the uniform of Airport Security giving him the opportunity to openly carry his weapon and Ziva's badge proclaimed her to be a passport control officer. Both were due to be put through their paces by the relevant personnel in a few minutes before heading out to Baggage claim fifteen, where passengers entering the country from abroad would arrive and the customs control point respectively. Fornell had agents stationed around the terminal and out on the tarmac, Sacks had returned from New York and was driving the courtesy coach which would collect the passengers from Flight UA 923 when it, unexpectedly, couldn't reach it's normal gate to allow the passengers to disembark. Gibbs and DiNozzo would remain in the customs control office until they had talked to Senior and would then move to the security offices so that they could join Fornell and watch proceedings from the CCTV cameras. The plan wasn't flawless but, considering how little time they had had to put it together both senior agents were happy that it was the best that could be achieved on short notice. They looked up from their study of the blueprints as the officers came to escort Ziva and McGee into a quiet room for training and Fornell decided that he might as well begin his study of the CCTV, after all they were all already in place there was no reason to doubt that Franco and his minions would be just as organised.

Once the room was quiet again Gibbs went over and sat down beside his SFA. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," came the predictable response but then Tony looked up to see the exasperated expression on his boss' face and decided to elaborate. "I hate waiting," he admitted, conveniently forgetting to mention how he was feeling.

Gibbs wasn't fooled and looked closely at the younger man, seeing the pain in his eyes that he wasn't completely able to mask. He also saw the near desperation hidden in the green depths and understood that, whatever Tony's relationship with Senior, the man was still his father and he felt a strong need to protect him. Jethro understood that, his own protective instincts were at the forefront of his mind at the moment after all. Finally he nodded slightly and looked away allowing Tony his deceit, at least until they had met with the elder DiNozzo. He looked at his watch, 08:00, two and a half hours until the plane was due to land, he needed coffee.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Alone in her lab Abby studied the bullet recovered from the scene where Taylor's body had been found. Once Metro had discovered the body in the same area where DiNozzo had been concealed they had called NCIS, accepting for once that it was their case. Ducky had declared that she had been killed at the scene. There was evidence that she had been restrained with what looked like handcuffs, though those had clearly been removed. The bullet had pierced her skull from behind but had been found by the team working the scene and brought back to the lab in an evidence bag.

Abby didn't have a weapon to compare it with but was running the bullet through her databases anyway, if the gun had been used before it was possible that it would be in the system. She was just about to process the next piece of evidence when her computer chirped; turning back to the machine Abby was pleased to see a confirmed match appear on the screen. Taking a closer look she smiled, the smirk deepening as she realised that their hostage takers had, at last, made a mistake.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Yeah, Gibbs," the senior agent answered the phone, carefully handing off the two cups he held to DiNozzo. "Hey, Abs slow down," he protested, casting a glance over at Tony as he put the phone on speaker. They were alone for the moment in the Customs Office and could talk freely. Gibbs sat on the edge of the desk near his agent and asked Abby to begin again.

"Are you ready Gibbs," she said, slowly this time. At the lack of response she continued anyway, pleased and excited with what she had found. "Ducky is doing the autopsy on Taylor Stewart," she began in earnest. "He hasn't got back to me yet but they found the bullet at the scene and I've just got a match. It came through really quickly because it searches through our own database first."

"Abs," Gibbs warned.

"Right, focus, sorry Bossman. Anyway the bullet came from Tony's gun which is really silly on their part because it means that the killer must have been in contact with the hostage takers to get the gun. So all of their trying to hide their tracks by killing everyone involved has backfired."

"They've gotten over confident," Gibbs mused, a glint in his eye. "That's good work Abs," he complimented closing the phone and looking at his SFA. Tony was holding up well, he looked tired but determined and was clearly pleased with the change in their fortunes.

"I suppose they thought that it would be another way to get at Dad," he said, thinking aloud. "Frame me for murder, again. Too bad I've got an alibi."

"Whatever the reason it was a mistake," Gibbs agreed, as Abby said it ties them in to the murders of their accomplices or, at the very least, to the attack on you."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The hours dragged on and Gibbs watched DiNozzo with concern as his earlier enthusiasm turned to agitation as 10:30 drew nearer. The younger man had been unable to leave the room for fear of being spotted and he had little to occupy his time other than to think. Never one for small talk Gibbs nevertheless sought to ease his friend's discomfort and cast about for something to talk about. DiNozzo, however, took pity on him and spoke first.

"Plane's on time," he said, looking away from the screen displaying arrivals and departures on the office wall.

Gibbs grunted and looked at his watch, again, 10:15. He tapped his wrist mike and checked in with all of the agents stationed around the terminal building and outside. Receiving an affirmative from all he checked finally with Fornell, knowing that he would have been informed if the FBI agent had spotted anything suspicious but wanting to cover all of the bases.

"Nothing yet Jethro," his friend reported, "but bear in mind that I'd only recognise Franco himself and Spinelli. Unless he's stupid enough to employ known criminals."

"I don't think he wants to call attention to himself this time Tobias," Gibbs agreed. "Let me know," he commanded finally, tapping the mike again to close the connection.

"I wish we could see what's happening," DiNozzo said quietly, his frustration evident.

"Can't be helped," Gibbs replied, trying to keep his agent's spirits up. "We'll have plenty to do soon enough."

"Yeah," Tony muttered thinking about the upcoming meeting with his father. "That's what I'm worried about."

Gibbs remained silent, having nothing to say that would help. He looked at his watch again, cursing himself for his lack of patience, 10:29, the game was about to begin.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

High above the terminal building in the control tower Vincent Franco smiled as he watched as flight UA 923 safely touched down, there were benefits, he decided, in having a brother in law who worked air traffic control and was only too happy to show off his skills. Silently he looked down to the main entrance to the terminal and raised his hand.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**As always many, many thanks for the reviews, alerts etc, it really does help to know that people enjoy what you write and that the story does actually make sense. VP.**

_Silently he looked down to the main entrance to the terminal and raised his hand._

"They want us to hold on the exit ramp to gate H Captain," Joe Andrews, Co-Pilot of Flight 923 reported.

"They say why?" Pete Olsen wondered, turning in his seat to face his Co-Pilot.

"Nope," Andrews shook his head. "Some trouble at the gate, they're sending a bus for the passengers. Once they're off loaded we can proceed on to Gate H."

"Fair enough," Olsen nodded his head, easy going as always as he steered the Boeing 777 towards the exit ramp, allowing Andrews to make the announcement to the passengers.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Mark Spinelli smiled as the signal came from the control tower and immediately turned and made a signal of his own to the captain in charge of their special forces. The elite group had worked for them many times and needed little to no instruction past the initial intel to be able to carry out their job quickly, efficiently and, above all, discreetly. Spinelli had no doubt that both DiNozzos would be in his hands within the hour. Smirking to himself he wondered at the pathetic attempts to hide the fact that the younger man had escaped and survived. Did the Feds really think that they would go to such effort in their planning not to keep an eye on the imbeciles recruited for the initial attack on NCIS? They were, after all, expendable and therefore not to be trusted. No matter, let them enjoy their deceit a little while longer, it would be over soon enough. He glanced back at the control tower where he could just make out the form of his boss talking animatedly with someone by the large windows. His look narrowed calculatingly, he had enjoyed working for Franco, it had given him a chance to 'express' himself but he was very much afraid that the time was coming for a pre-emptive strike of his own. This whole business with DiNozzo Senior had pushed the boss over the edge and he was becoming too unstable to be trusted. This, Spinelli reflected, would have to be Vincent Franco's last operation before he tragically succumbed to a heart attack.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

From his seat aboard UA flight 923 Anthony DiNozzo Senior watched as the plane taxied off the runway. He had spent the entire flight with a tight knot of dread in his stomach wondering what would await him on arrival in DC. He knew that he hadn't been much of a father to his son, a fact that had been pointed out in no uncertain terms to him by both Junior and Agent Gibbs the last time he had been in Washington. He wasn't quite egocentric enough to fail to see some truth in their words but couldn't help the resentment that he felt towards Jethro Gibbs. The man clearly had a close relationship with Anthony and Junior obviously thought the world of him.

He felt his breathing hitch again at the thought of his son. Abby had told him that Junior had been taken hostage, indeed he knew as much from the email but he felt that she had been holding something back. He hadn't dared to ask, not wanting to know but he'd spent the last eight hours needing to know what was missing and being unable to ask. He closed his eyes briefly against his rambling thoughts trying, once again, to think who might have been behind the kidnapping and ransom. When he spoke to Abby no-one had had any idea and she had asked him what he knew. He hadn't been able to help. Truthfully he supposed there probably were a few people who didn't think that highly of him, people he'd scammed over the years but, as far as most of them were concerned, he didn't have any heirs, he'd certainly never mentioned a son in any business dealings. It had, therefore, to be someone who'd met Tony, or at least heard of his existence. He tried, once again, to compose a mental list as the plane slowed and came to a halt.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ron Sacks took a deep breath as he settled into the driving seat of the airport courtesy coach and headed out towards the stranded Boeing 777. Not that he would admit it out loud but he approved of the plan NCIS had come up with, it enabled them to best protect the innocent civilians and to, hopefully, bring the target in unobserved. The 'target' he shook his head as he recalled his briefing. DiNozzo's father of all things, it almost made him feel sorry for the man, almost, but that would be pushing things a little too far he decided. There was no love lost between the two of them but he could admit to a grudging respect as he came to know more about the agent. He searched the faces of the passengers as they disembarked and was relieved to see DiNozzo Senior, the man looked strained, he wasn't hiding his nerves very well but, despite that, he walked with an air of confidence and his head held high.

Sacks scoured the area looking for any sign of threat. There was no-one within a hundred yards other than the staff manning the mobile staircase and he knew for a fact that they were both fully vetted FBI agents. Relaxing slightly as he closed the doors on the last of the passengers he slowly drove around the aircraft and headed towards International Arrivals in the terminal building.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee caught Ziva's eye as he wandered past Passport control, eyes alert, rifle cradled in his arms. She shook her head slightly, nothing. He nodded fractionally, listening to Sacks reporting the safe arrival of the passengers from UA flight 923 in his earwig. He turned his head a little, not wanting to be in Senior's direct line of sight. The man knew to expect Tony's team but Tim had no idea how good an actor he was and didn't want to take any chances on the operation being blown by a momentary lapse from the older man. Catching a glance as the man passed through the open doorway McGee turned fully away to scan the area. The hairs on the back of his neck were tingling but try as he might he couldn't see anything out of order. Completing his rotation he was in time to see the last of the passengers approaching Passport control. Senior was near the front of the line and would be one of the first to pass through customs. Surreptitiously he lifted his wrist and reported in to Gibbs. Five minutes.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs cast a glance over at Tony who was sitting out of immediate sight in the corner of the room. They had decided that it was best if Senior didn't see him immediately, at least not until they were behind closed doors. The younger man was looking nervous, an unaccustomed expression for him but, even as he watched, the mask slipped into place. This one a mask of casual indifference as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was also all but masking the pain he had to still be in Gibbs realised, though it was obvious in his eyes for those that knew him well enough to see it. The senior agent wondered whether or not Senior would notice.

He turned at the sound of slightly raised voices outside the door and was ready when it opened and DiNozzo Senior was escorted into the room. The older man's eyes widened at the sight of Gibbs and he immediately moved closer as if proximity would give him news more quickly.

"Gibbs, he began as soon as the door closed and they were alone.

"Hey Dad," Tony stepped away from his chair, being careful not to stand on his injured leg and call attention to the injury.

"Junior?"

Senior stood stock still, a myriad of emotions playing over his face. Gibbs recognised anger, relief, puzzlement and even, he thought, fear. Wondering at the latter especially he turned his attention to his agent and his father.

"What? How?" the elder DiNozzo struggled to be coherent and for some reason the son was inexplicably quiet, a cautious look on his face.

"_He's not sure," _Gibbs realised_, "He's not sure what to make of his father's reaction." _For the umpteenth time since he'd met his friend in Baltimore Gibbs silently cursed DiNozzo Senior, what kind of a father could leave his son unsure of his standing, of his worth? He relaxed slightly as both DiNozzos moved towards each other, Tony with his left hand outstretched in deference to the sling on his right. Senior pulled him into a gentle embrace, having finally decided to act first and think later.

"You're hurt," the old man worried. "Abby didn't say anything about that."

"It's nothing serious Dad," Tony attempted to brush off the concern, seeming uncomfortable at being touched. "We need to talk," he continued, knowing that time was against them. "What do you know about Vincent Franco?"

"Franco?" Senior mused. "He and I did some business a while back but I haven't seen him in years."

"We know all about the business deal Mr DiNozzo," Gibbs interceded. "We think that Franco kidnapped Tony as revenge for what happened."

"Well he obviously didn't do a very good job," Senior crowed. "Tony's here."

"He's here because he managed to escape," Gibbs replied tersely with a proud smile at his SFA. "Not only that but he kept his head and when he heard the kidnappers talking about wanting him dead he hid until we could get him out of there."

"Well obviously," Senior began again.

"It's not that simple Dad," the younger DiNozzo cut in. "Franco has killed everyone involved so far, if we just go on pretending that everything is fine there's nothing to stop him trying again," he paused. "Next time he may go after you."

Senior paled as the implications of his son's words began to sink in. Although he was habitually cautious in his dealings with others he saw no deceit in the eyes of either of the NCIS agents . He had wondered initially on seeing Junior whether it had all been some kind of elaborate ruse to bring him back to DC. But, in his heart of hearts he knew that Tony wouldn't have been involved in such a thing though, he had to admit, if only to himself, that the younger man wouldn't have been sure that his father would come if he'd just asked.

"What should we do? he asked, uncharacteristically compliant.

Gibbs explained briefly. "We think that Franco has people here, at the airport. Chances are that he wants to snatch you and use Tony's 'death' to taunt you." He held up his hand to forestall any protests at his words. "We have people here too Mr DiNozzo," he said firmly. "The only way we're going to put a stop to this is to draw Franco out and arrest him, for that, unfortunately, we need to use you as bait."

DiNozzo stared back at Gibbs and then over at Tony a refusal bubbling on his lips but then he looked closely at his son and saw the lines of pain around his eyes and mouth and thought back to his feelings during the long flight across the Atlantic and, for the first time in a long time, made a decision that wasn't purely self centred.

Tony, watching, saw the moment that his father made his decision and didn't know whether to feel relieved or alarmed. He settled for nodding quietly at the man and listened as Gibbs outlined the plan.

"The FBI has agents throughout the terminal building," the senior agent explained. "You may have already noticed McGee and Ziva on your way in. Tony and I will make our way out front now, you wait a couple of minutes and then a customs official will escort you through customs. We'll be in a car waiting to follow or arrest if Franco shows himself."

Senior nodded, his palms suddenly clammy. He certainly couldn't understand why Tony chose to do this for a living, though it did perhaps rival a good sting for raising the adrenaline levels. He smiled suddenly and reached out to shake Gibbs' hand before patting his son on his good shoulder. "Take care of yourselves," he said, "I expect to see you in one piece next time Anthony"

"You too Dad," Tony smiled in turn before following Gibbs out of a small door to the rear of the room.

Senior watched them go through the staff corridors until the main door opened and he was lead out through arrivals into the terminal building proper.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Fornell's eyes roamed the security screens, never staying in one place for long. He'd listened carefully to the talk between Gibbs and the two DiNozzos and wondered at the relationship between the three. He sensed an undercurrent and tucked the thought away to deal with later. Sacks had reached the car that he would use to drive Fornell in pursuit if it became necessary and Tobias had his route out of the building clearly mapped in his head. He sat up straighter as DiNozzo Senior appeared on the screen coming through Customs. The man looked wary but any kidnapper would expect that so Fornell wasn't worried. He watched the man switch his cell back on and waited while he checked his mail. Suddenly DiNozzo's head shot up and he looked about him. Seeing nothing he checked his phone again before putting it in his pocket and making his way purposefully to the exit.

"We're on the move," Fornell barked into his mike, scrambling to his feet and leaving the room rapidly. "DiNozzo's gotten some kind of a message and is headed for the main entrance."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony drummed his fingers impatiently on the dash of the car. Gibbs sat silently to his left watching carefully as Senior got into a large black saloon. He ground his teeth as a chauffeur stepped into the driving seat. "They're playing with us again," he growled, cursing himself under his breath for putting Senior in the line of fire, even as he realised that there was nothing else they could have done, not if they wanted to put an end to this.

"Come on Gibbs," DiNozzo pressed beside him. "He's getting away."

"Rule twenty seven Tony," Gibbs reminded him. "Fornell's the obvious tail."

The younger man sighed his frustration, pulling his sling off and checking his weapon. Jethro glanced across at him as he started the engine and pulled out smoothly but kept his peace.

Four cars ahead of them Fornell and Sacks drove an unmarked sedan and matched the saloon's movements turn for turn. Gibbs kept one eye on the traffic and one on the GPS tracker that had been planted on the FBI vehicle. He knew, without checking that the rest of the team would be following the tracker placed in their car from a couple of miles back.

They drove without incident for several miles moving into industrial streets with few houses and several vacant lots on each side of the road. A couple of blocks over the river flowed freely, old wharves home to craft that had seen better days. Gibbs sat up in his seat, his gut churning, things were coming to a head, he could feel it.

Suddenly his radio squawked. "Move up Jethro," Fornell commanded. "They're onto us, road's blocked with a truck at the corner of Forty ninth and V street. Heading west on MacArthur Boulevard.

"Damn it," Tony swore as Gibbs swerved the car into a near impossible left turn. "I knew we should have put a bug on Senior."

Gibbs didn't answer; they'd talked about it and decided that it wasn't worth risking the older man's safety. If a bug had been discovered on him Franco would have known for sure that he'd spoken to the authorities. At this point he still might believe that the authorities were simply following of their own accord. _Yeah right, _he thought disgusted. _We're still three steps behind._ He heard his SFA talking briefly with McGee updating him on their course and put his foot down on the gas determined to catch up before they lost sight of the saloon all together.

Two minutes later he eased his foot up slightly as the car came into sight three blocks ahead. The buildings lining the road had given way to open countryside and he needed to hang back to keep a couple of cars between them and the saloon. Glancing in the rear view mirror he spotted a truck coming up rapidly behind them. Clearly DiNozzo was aware as he turned in his seat, sig clasped in both hands, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as it knocked against the seat.

In the time it took to look in the mirror and assess the truck's intentions the car immediately in front of them slammed on its brakes so that when Gibbs looked forward again he had to press his foot to the floor to avoid hitting it. The car slewed from side to side as the ABS cut in before coming back under control only to be battered from the rear as the truck driver rammed the smaller car with his bull bar. Tony yelled and fired out of the shattered rear window but his shots went wide as the car was forced off the road turning on its roof as it jolted down the steep incline, its passengers slammed between their restraints and the windows as the car rocketed out of control before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

By the time McGee and Ziva arrived at the scene five minutes later all that could be seen of the incident was an abandoned car. The truck and the car's occupants had disappeared.

TBC

AN: Apologies if I've confused the DC geography.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Sorry for the slower update, RL has taken over a bit this week and I'm really tired. Thanks so much as always for your support and encouragement, I really, really appreciate each and every review, alert etc. We're away visiting friends next week so next chapter when we get back. Thanks again, VP.**

PS. Hope you like the imagery Scouse.

_By the time McGee and Ziva arrived at the scene five minutes later all that could be seen of the incident was an abandoned car. The truck and the car's occupants had disappeared._

Tony opened his eyes with a strong sense of déjà-vu and almost groaned out loud. Something stopped him though, a sixth sense that was warning him to keep quiet and gather what information he could. Without moving his head he looked around him as best he could. He was in a dimly lit room, lying, as before, on a concrete floor. Carefully he moved his fingers on the ground. Make that a cold, wet, concrete floor. Gingerly he took stock of his body, the ache in his right shoulder which had dulled down to bearable with sitting still had flared up again with a vengeance but as there was nothing he could do about it he ruthlessly willed the pain into the background. A surreptitious wriggling of his fingers told him that he could move his arm if he had to. His head ached but he didn't think he was dizzy, he'd had too many concussions not to know if he had one or not. The only real problem, he decided, was that he had no idea how he'd gotten here. It felt too real to be a dream, or even a nightmare. He searched his memories, eventually arriving back at the airport. They'd been waiting for Senior then he'd gone with Gibbs...

Abruptly his eyes shot open, secrecy be damned. They'd followed Senior who'd been 'escorted' into a car which Tony just knew wasn't a good thing and then he and Gibbs had been run off the road. Try as he might he couldn't remember anything after that, which probably explained the headache. Frantically he scanned the room, sighing in relief as he saw Gibbs lying a little way to his left. Tony squinted, trying to see if the older man was breathing as he forced himself to his knees. Deciding that was a good as it was going to get for the moment he crawled the short distance over to his mentor then, with shaking fingers, reached over to feel for a pulse. He yelped as his wrist was grabbed in a steely grip.

"Jeez Boss, let go will you," he gasped as pain shot up his arm.

Gibbs grunted and eased his grip as he struggled to open his eyes. "Tony?" he queried, his voice lacking its usual force.

"Yeah Gibbs, it's me," DiNozzo reassured the older man. "How're you feeling?" as he spoke he ran his hands gently over Gibbs' torso searching for injury. The man had a large goose egg on his left temple and another over his eye which had bled profusely and his left wrist was bent at an awkward angle, clearly broken.

"I'm fine," Gibbs muttered but Tony wasn't convinced.

"Sure you are Boss," he said sarcastically. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Gibbs screwed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the blinding headache and resultant dizziness. Truth be told he wasn't sure if he could see two or three DiNozzos let alone how many fingers the man was showing him.

"Forget it," DiNozzo smiled softly. "You're talking to the concussion king here; I think I can safely say that I know how you're feeling." He reached out with his left hand which at least felt somewhat better than the right and eased his friend upright and against the wall. "You need to stay awake," he warned looking about for something to splint Gibbs' wrist. There was a small pile of trash in the corner of the room and he shuffled over towards it while trying to ignore the nagging worry that was trying to take hold. Somehow, he had to get Gibbs out of here and find his father but right now he didn't have the first idea how to go about it.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Vincent Franco smirked across at his 'guest.' Finally he had Anthony DiNozzo at his mercy and the means to cause him pain in retribution for the hell the man had put him through. He looked across at Spinelli who stood by the door. "Thank you Mark," he said carelessly. "Leave us please, perhaps you could ensure that our other guests have all that they need?"

Spinelli smiled in turn, he would let the boss have his moment but the minute he felt threatened he would take steps to eliminate the problem. In the meantime he would enjoy looking after the NCIS agents.

Franco turned back to DiNozzo who sat on the upright chair on the other side of his desk. The regional office held none of the trappings he enjoyed at home but it would serve the purpose. He sat himself down, enjoying the fact that his chair was both larger and higher than that of the other man. Petty it may be but he was not above using psychology to his advantage. Studying his opponent he was disappointed to see him still looking relaxed and collected, it was time to put a stop to that.

"So, Tony," Franco began, looking through his lashes at DiNozzo under the pretext of examining his nails. "It's been a long time."

DiNozzo didn't answer, he remembered well enough their last meeting and it had been far from pleasant. He was busily hoping that Junior and Gibbs were not far behind him and still knew where he was but Franco's reference to his other guests had him worried. He kept his face impassive with the ease of long practise; it wasn't for lack of skill that he had enjoyed such a successful career. Ruefully he acknowledged that perhaps his skill had been lacking of late, and, indeed, at times in the past or he wouldn't be in this mess now. It was, however, his best defence; if he could maintain a civilised veneer he was certain that Franco would do the same.

As if reading his mind Franco reached up and adjusted his tie before standing and retrieving two glasses and a bottle from a shelf behind him. "May I offer you a drink?" he asked solicitously. "Macallan 18 as I recall."

Senior went cold as if suddenly understanding the depth of the other man's hatred. Franco had never touched a drop of alcohol during all the time he had known him yet he clearly remembered DiNozzo's drink of choice. Retaining his polite manner he accepted with a smile taking the glass with an almost steady hand. He watched as Franco put his own glass down untouched on the desk before turning a steady gaze on his adversary.

"I believe we have something to discuss." Franco's voice retained the polite civility but his eyes turned cold, their depths almost black as his stare bore into DiNozzo, chilling him to the bone.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee scrambled down the steep bank leaving Ziva to call it in. He reached the upturned car at a run but halted a short distance away; even from where he stood it was obvious that the vehicle was empty, the site needed to be treated as a crime scene. "Bring the kit Ziva," he yelled, stopping her before she could begin her descent. "There's no-one here," he clarified.

Carefully he studied the ground around the car noting drag marks emanating from both the driver's and passenger doors. It didn't look as though either agent had left under their own steam. The rear screen was shattered and, as he peered closely, he could see blood on the driver's side window. "Damnit," he muttered, looking up in some relief as Sacks arrived with Fornell. They could use as many hands as possible. "What happened?" he asked as soon as the FBI agents were within earshot.

"They played us, again," Fornell groused. "Led us to where they'd laid a trap and then sprung it. Just how big _is _Franco's organisation?" he fumed, worry for his friends evident in his eyes.

"Too big," Ziva answered succinctly.

"Look Fornell," Tim spoke up quickly." Can you process the scene; I want to see if I can track them down."

"How?" Sacks asked, a trace a belligerence in his tone.

"Gibbs and Tony should have given Senior one of our watches," Tim answered calmly. "It has a short range GPS tracker implanted in it."

"Go ahead," Fornell agreed. "But keep me in the loop," he warned.

McGee nodded his agreement, already on his way up the slope, Ziva hard on his heels. When they reached their car she took the wheel while he grabbed his laptop from the backseat, powering it up quickly, praying that they would be able to find the elder DiNozzo at least.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony routed through the pile of trash searching, not only for a splint, but for anything that could help get them out of their latest prison. He'd checked but Franco's men had taken all of their weapons, including his belt knife and indeed, his belt. They'd been nothing if not thorough. He frowned as he realised that he was assuming that it was Franco's men that had taken them but decided that at this point it didn't really matter who'd got them and anyway it was one huge co-incidence for them to have been following one goon only to have another snatch them. He shook his head, cursing as he realised that wasn't such a good idea but it had, at least, stopped his rambling thoughts from spiralling further out of control.

"Found anything?" Gibbs asked from the other side of the small room.

DiNozzo didn't answer immediately as his hand closed on something with sharp edges and he squinted to make it out in the dim light. Identifying it as an old plastic electrical fitting he put it aside in disgust, taking care to remain as quiet as possible. He pressed forward a little deeper into the heap and finally came up trumps.

"What?" Gibbs asked again, more forcefully this time.

The Italian smiled and made his way back across the concrete as fast as his injuries would allow. In his hand he held several small blocks of wood, none of them were big enough to use as a weapon but they should be adequate to splint Gibbs wrist. The next problem took the smile from his face; he was going to have to rip his shirt up to tie the splint and that was going to hurt like hell. Schooling his features he put the wood down and pulled his shirt out of his pants, taking hold of one of the shirt tails with both hands.

"Hey," Gibbs interrupted him, recognising his intent even through the pounding in his head. "Come here." He gestured with his good hand for Tony to move within his reach and took hold of the fabric for himself.

"Ah, good plan Boss," DiNozzo grinned and removed his right hand from the material. Moments later the shirt was in tatters and he had enough strips of fabric to make a makeshift bandage.

"Well, well, isn't this domesticated?"

Tony jumped. So intent had he been on his task that he had missed the door being opened behind him. They weren't going to get out with that kind of negligence he berated himself, turning slowly, fixing a smile on his face to greet the newcomer.

"I don't think we've yet been introduced," the smooth faced man in the sharp suit began. "My name is Mark Spinelli, I work for Vincent Franco, a friend of your fathers."

With those words DiNozzo's heart sank, if Spinelli was happy to introduce himself their chances of getting out of there alive had just reduced to almost zero. _Come on Probie, _he thought, now_ would be a good time to come charging to the rescue. _Deciding to push to see how much the other man knew he spoke up. "I haven't seen my father in years."

"Come now Agent DiNozzo," Spinelli sneered. "Credit me with a little intelligence. You met up with your father last month in Washington; he stayed at the Adams House."

"Ah yes," Tony acknowledged. "The not so lovely Taylor." As he spoke he cast a glance over at Gibbs, the older man was looking decidedly green and was clearly not following the conversation properly. The pain of having his wrist wrapped had taken his focus. He turned his attention back to Spinelli and made to get to his feet.

"There's no need to get up," Spinelli said, the civil words belied by the vicious kick to the shoulder that left DiNozzo gasping on the ground. "I merely came by to introduce myself but, there is no rush. We'll have plenty of time to get properly acquainted." With that he turned slowly and let himself out of the room but not before Tony glimpsed an armed guard stationed outside the door.

"Damnit," he muttered. "Damn, damn, damn." He took his time letting his breathing settle as the agony in his shoulder reached a tolerable level again. Looking down at the tattered remains of his shirt he could see fresh blood on the dressings that were now visible. No wonder Spinelli had known exactly where to aim his foot. Choking back a groan he got back to his knees and shuffled over to Gibbs. The older man hadn't said a word which was so out of character under the circumstances that Tony was even more worried than before.

Gibbs' head leant back against the wall but his eyes were closed and he was breathing irregularly. The greenish cast to his skin was just visible in the dim light and Tony realised that it was getting dark, the only light coming from a small window set high in the wall behind Gibbs. He tried to estimate what time it was but both of their watches had been taken along with everything else and he really had no idea how long he had been unconscious after the crash. When he reached his mentor the Italian used his left hand to feel carefully around Gibbs' head, his fingers found the lump on the left temple which was hard and hot beneath his hand. He was pleased to hear the soft intake of breath at his touch as it meant that the older man still had at least some awareness but he wasn't expecting the soft whisper when he spoke.

"Is he gone?"

"Boss? You're awake."

"Well yeah DiNozzo."

Gibbs' caustic tone did more to rally Tony in that moment than an extra large sausage and pepperoni pizza did when he hadn't eaten for the last day and a half, though the fact that he'd been taken in by his boss' subterfuge made him realise that he was not at the top of his game. It was a good idea to let Spinelli think one of them at least was incapacitated. Trouble was he didn't think it was far from the truth.

"You okay?" Jethro spoke quietly but Tony could hear the strain in his voice.

"I should be asking you that," DiNozzo retorted, doing his utmost to keep his own suffering from sounding in his voice. Might as well have tried to fly, he scoffed. Gibbs knew him too well.

The older man smiled softly deciding to come clean, they both needed to know exactly how things stood. "Head hurts like hell and I'm not sure if I can stand without falling over," he reported. "You?"

"That kick bust Ducky's stitches and, yeah, it hurts but I can move if I have to."

"That why you're crawling round the floor?" Gibbs asked with a hint of a smile.

"I'm saving myself for later," the younger man retorted, turning the hint into a full blown grin.

"Get some rest Tony," Gibbs ordered. "Save your strength, I've a feeling you're gonna need it."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Anthony DiNozzo Senior fought to keep his face impassive as he tried to return Franco's stare. He felt completely out of his depth, certainly couldn't understand why Junior chose to do this kind of thing for a living.

For a long moment neither man moved, both used, in their way to being in control of a situation. Franco could see though the understanding and despair creeping into his opponent's eyes and his own glare became feral. There was no way DiNozzo was going to win, he just wasn't hard enough. His eyes glinted and his heart rate sped up as he savoured the feeling of revenge. Finally he opened his mouth and said one word. "Grenada."

Senior put his game face on and sat up a little straighter in the chair. "You went into that with your eyes open Vincent. The potential rewards were worth the risk."

"That 'risk' was never properly evaluated."

"You were free to make your own assessment." DiNozzo realised his mistake in suggesting the other man was at fault the moment the words were out of his mouth. Franco's eyes narrowed dangerously and he raised himself just slightly in his seat reminding Senior of a panther about to strike.

"Unlike you, I take risk assessment very seriously and look into every facet of a job before making my first move." He reached across his desk and pressed an intercom, a moment later two armed guards entered the room and flanked DiNozzo's chair. "Take him to join our other guests," he instructed, waiting until the three had left the room before allowing a smile to cross his face. "Time for you and your son to get properly reacquainted Anthony," he crowed. "Let the games begin."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: Apologies for the delay in updating, I didn't manage to write as much as I'd hoped while we were away, we did have a lovely time though :-) Thanks as always for your continued support and encouragement it's hugely motivating! VP.**

"_Let the games begin."_

Tony looked up blearily from his position against the wall as the door opened quietly. The light in the corridor outside was harsh, making him blink and casting the figure in the doorway into shadow. The shape was familiar though and he tried to scramble to his feet as his father was shoved roughly into the room. He managed to get to his knees and was close enough to break the older man's fall as the door was slammed closed behind them.

"You alright Dad?" he asked quietly, helping Senior to lean back against the wall on his left. To his right Gibbs had stirred when the door opened but was maintaining his subterfuge allowing Tony to assess the situation. The SFA could hear his quickened breathing though and didn't miss the soft touch to his leg as he sat back down.

"Dad?" he prompted, not having had a reply.

"What is going on Junior? The old man asked querulously. "One minute I've landed safely at Dulles and the next I'm being held at gunpoint by a man I haven't seen in years. At your suggestion I might add."

Tony bit back a sigh, reminding himself that his father probably wasn't used to being taken prisoner, let alone being threatened with being shot. "Take it easy Dad," he murmured. "Franco may have the upper hand at the moment but McGee and Ziva are still out there." _I hope, _he added silently.

"Why exactly is he interested in you?" he asked, interested to hear his father's explanation of the failed business in Grenada.

Senior went quiet for a moment seeming to Tony to almost visibly deflate despite the poor light before he took a deep breath and started to explain. "Fifteen years ago he agreed to back a business venture of mine in Grenada," he began. "The venture didn't do so well," he allowed after yet another pause. "But Vincent knew the risks when he signed on, he decided that the potential rewards were worth the gamble. It seems that he has changed his mind," he admitted finally.

Tony was silent in his turn pondering how best to phrase his answer until he realized that it really wasn't important. Franco obviously had a beef with his father and his motivation wasn't going to alter the outcome. Changing tack he asked, "Did he give you any idea of what he's planning?"

"He just told his guards to take me to see his other guests," Senior replied slowly "but I can't say that these accommodations are as pleasant as his office," he added pointedly.

"I don't think he particularly wants us to be comfortable Dad," Tony snapped, losing his patience slightly as his shoulder complained at his movement. "From what Fornell said he's not exactly a tolerant, pleasant person."

"Oh no Junior," his father protested. "Vincent has always been most civilised, he's a patron of the arts."

Tony rolled his eyes in the semi darkness at his father's naivety, wondering if he really believed what he was saying or whether he was so used to spinning a web of deception that he unconsciously played the role of devil's advocate. He decided that it was time to put him straight on a few matters before he jumped in and made matters worse with Franco, if that was even possible. "You're forgetting the trail of dead men that were killed to lead Gibbs to me," he said caustically.

"Wait a minute," Senior interrupted. "You can't blame me for that."

"I wasn't blaming you for anything," Tony interrupted, before the older man could really get going on one of his all too familiar rants. "I was trying to point out that your pal Vincent isn't such an all round good guy as you seem to think." Another gentle touch, this time on his arm had him looking over at Gibbs, taking a deep breath as he felt the blue eyes regarding him calmly. "Thanks Boss," he muttered, grateful to his mentor for bringing him back on track.

Senior looked over past Tony at the softly spoken words and seemed to see Gibbs for the first time, regarding the man thoughtfully. "What's wrong with him?" he asked finally.

"Concussion," Tony said briefly, glad for the change of topic. "We were run off the road."

"Are you alright?" the older man asked, abruptly panicked as he thought past his own concerns. He remembered seeing Junior with his arm in a sling back at the airport but he hadn't been given a satisfactory explanation as to why. Add a car wreck into the mix and he suddenly needed an answer to his question.

"Junior?" he prodded, pushing himself off the wall.

Reluctantly Tony caught his father's eye, uncomfortable with the attention. "I'm fine," he said, not feeling the need to elaborate. Unlike Gibbs his father didn't know him well enough to not take the statement at face value. He was saved from having to go into further detail as the door swung open and the room was flooded with light. Squeezing his eyes almost closed he edged himself in front of both of the older men, his protective instincts strongly to the fore.

Behind him he felt Gibbs tense and knew that he was alert, although, by the man's own admission, he wasn't able to see clearly and was hampered by his broken wrist. Typically Tony paid no heed to his own injuries save for acknowledging his restricted movement somewhere in the back of his mind. His father had tensed also but Tony had sensed him pushing back into the wall rather than getting ready for action. He drew himself up on his knees as his eyes cleared but decided against standing for the moment, preferring to size up the opposition rather than present himself as an obvious target.

Three men entered the room and spread out to face them. Franco was flanked by Spinelli to his left and a heavily armed guard in combat fatigues to his right. Tony recognised him as the guard from the doorway, though a quick glance behind the trio revealed at least two more men in silent vigil. Unconsciously he straightened a little more, only pulled up short as he tugged on the reopened wound at his shoulder. Silence reigned in the small room as each man waited for the other to speak first.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva hovered over McGee's shoulder as his fingers flew over the keyboard of the laptop he had placed on the hood of their vehicle. He muttered to himself as window after window was opened before pulling out his cell and speed dialling Abby.

"Have you got them McGee?" she asked before he had a chance to speak.

"Something's blocking the signal," he complained. "I need you to try from there, see if we can't triangulate it."

Ziva's eyes flicked from the laptop to her partner and back down to the car wreck where Fornell and his team were scouring the scene. She wanted to do something; hated being inactive, especially when people she cared about needed her but for now all she could do was wait, and hope. Her attention sharpened as McGee suddenly tensed, the phone gripped between his ear and shoulder.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony bit his tongue to keep from breaking the silence. He knew that there was a time and a place to use conversation as a distraction but he had others to think about here. He knew that Gibbs would expect him to look after his father first, to protect the civilian, that was ingrained into every law enforcement officer from day one. Tony just hoped he didn't have to put it to the test. He was saved from having to make any immediate decisions as Franco moved his gaze from where he was looking at his father to stare calculatingly at him. Tony remained still and kept his own eyes firmly fixed on the older man, his own glare unblinking but lacking heat. Finally Franco spoke.

"You have performed your part well young Anthony."

"Glad I could be of help," the younger DiNozzo replied evenly, fighting to ensure that none of his discomfort was showing in his face.

"Oh, don't worry, you will be," Franco smiled, his eyes now almost black with hatred.

DiNozzo eyed him warily, the man was seriously deranged, he would need very careful handling. "Well," Tony paused and looked meaningfully behind him. "If it's me you want you might as well let everyone else go." He could almost feel Gibbs gnashing his teeth but had turned back to Franco so he couldn't meet the older man's eyes.

Franco, however, was having none of it and merely looked back at him disdainfully, refusing to comment. He eyed the trio in front of him speculatively, assessing the relationships before him. Whatever his faults he had always been good at reading people and there was no doubt in his mind that the younger DiNozzo was important to both of the older men. He sensed a certain animosity between Anthony and Gibbs however which might be fun to explore. Turning to the large man on his right Franco nodded and the man handed over his rifle to the guard outside the door before moving towards Tony. His place next to Franco was immediately taken by one of the other guards from outside as he hauled Tony to his feet deliberately using his bad arm.

DiNozzo set his teeth and forced himself not to cry out at the agony that shot through him. He'd had just about enough of it he decided, kicking out and trying to sweep the guard off his feet. The contact left him breathless as he connected with solid muscle covered in combat boots and he was swung around to look at his mentor while being dragged over to the opposite wall. Gibbs' eyes narrowed and the younger man could see his intention to get to his feet. He willed him down again, his boss clearly still wasn't thinking straight. Just about their only advantage at this point was Gibbs' seeming helplessness, it was too soon to give that up. With a barely susceptible nod Gibbs relaxed slightly back against the wall but his eyes never left his agent's as the younger man was forced to stand with his back to the wall as the guard and Spinelli pulled his arms above his head and attached them to two hooks approximately a yard apart set high up on the wall. Gibbs frowned as he realised the significance of the fixtures, this was obviously nothing new for Franco and his men, their movements were too practised. He wondered how the man had managed to stay under the radar all this time even as he swore to himself that he would bring him down.

Finally satisfied with their work Spinelli and the guard stood back making sure to keep out of the reach of both Senior and Gibbs. _Definitely done this before,_ Gibbs decided, willing his mind to unscramble, try as he might he was still seeing double and it was a fight to stay awake. _Must be caffeine withdrawal Boss, _the voice in his head sounded remarkably like Tony on a good day but it wasn't a good day today he decided as his vision cleared enough to make out his SFA's face drenched with sweat as he fought to stand upright rather than allow his arms to take his weight. His feet barely touched the floor so he wouldn't be able to do it for long. Jethro clenched his jaw to prevent himself from speaking, hard as it was to watch Tony in pain he recognised that he had to be quiet, to try and remain in the background until the time came when he could actually help the younger man. Thankfully Senior finally decided to say something and Gibbs subtly moved his position to watch him out of the corner of his eye.

"Vincent, what is the meaning of this?" Anthony blustered. He was having a hard time coming to terms with recent events; they were so far out of his normal interactions he had no point of reference.

"Vincent, what is the meaning of this?" Franco parroted, an almost feral smile on his face. "What do you think it means?" he asked, voice hardening. "It's time for payback, you took what was mine and now it's my turn."

"And you think hurting Junior will pay me back?" DiNozzo challenged.

Franco laughed, a cruel taunting sound. "Does that surprise you Anthony?" he asked. "Do you think that I believe he is of no concern to you?"

"Why do you think I never mentioned him? Most of my business associates don't even know that I have a son," Senior said matter of factly his eyes on Franco but out of the corner of his eye he caught the look of hurt that crossed his son's face. Hurt that had nothing at all to do with his current physical pain. He kept his game face on, praying that he would have a chance to sort things out with Junior later but sensing that he was about to make the most important gamble of his life.

"Oh, I believe that you have other priorities but something tells me that you realised some time ago that just maybe you could have done things differently as far as young Tony here was concerned."

"I made sure that he was fed, clothed and educated," Senior began but faltered as Franco held up a hand, shaking his head with a wry smile.

"We are wasting time my dear Anthony," he said at last. "It's a good try but I won't be fooled twice." He raised his hand again, forcefully this time as DiNozzo made to speak again. "I also have the benefit of inside information so to speak. Please, I'd like you all to meet my wife." As he spoke he turned back to the door and offered his hand to the tall, elegantly dressed blond as she entered the room.

Gibbs heart sank as he recognised Karen Sylvester, AKA Karen DiNozzo, AKA Karen Franco.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: Much quicker update this time, please don't shoot me for the ending, I'll keep writing as quickly as I can. As always thank you so much for your kind comments and alerts, they make my day! VP.**

_Gibbs heart sank as he recognised Karen Sylvester, AKA Karen DiNozzo, AKA Karen Franco._

McGee gripped the phone in his hand and listened attentively, his face a picture of concentration. Ziva frowned in annoyance as she found herself unable to read him which puzzled her as he was usually so easy to understand. Finally he eased his grip on the phone and put it onto speaker so that he could use his keyboard. His fingers flew over the keys but frustratingly no-one spoke from the cell. Just when she was about to explode McGee huffed back with a muttered "Yes," and picked up the phone again.

"You got that Abby?" he asked.

"Got it McGee, another three miles down the road then take a right, I'll direct you."

Ziva could hear the tension radiating off the forensic scientist and snatched up the phone as Tim quickly packed up the laptop. "We are on our way Abby," she assured her friend. "We will find them."

With a quick shout to Fornell to let him know what they were doing McGee took the phone back from Ziva as she settled into the driving seat of the car, Abby kept up a constant chatter as they quickly covered the three miles but both agents largely tuned her out, focusing instead on the road. A little over two minutes later they turned right onto a minor road. There were no other cars in sight and the tension notched up in the vehicle. Wordlessly Ziva handed her cell over to McGee and he called Fornell with an update, keeping half an ear on Abby's directions. Half a mile further on she instructed them to turn left along a farm track and informed them that the missing watch was approximately four hundred yards away from their present position.

Ziva pulled the car to a halt behind a stand of trees and got out of the car.

"We should wait for Fornell," Tim warned, "he's on his way."

"Then it will not hurt to scout around," Ziva's look was part challenge, part intent but as her intentions agreed with his Tim followed her wordlessly, making sure both phones were on vibrate before handing her back her cell. They moved quickly from tree to tree until the cover ran out then, with a careful look around, Ziva indicated that she would run to the fence surrounding the outbuildings.

Tim watched as she ran, low to the ground moving silently as she had been trained. Once she had reached the fence Ziva beckoned him across the gap and he did his best to move as easily as she had done. Whispering he called Abby for an update on their position.

"I've got fifty yards to your north east," she said quietly. "Anything there?"

"There's a barn," McGee noted. "Thanks Abbs." He rang off and put the cell back in his pocket, taking out his Sig and signalling to Ziva that she should go round the back while he entered the building from the front. The wind whipped through her hair as she scouted off to his right and he took a last look around the empty yard before veering off to the left. As he got closer he could see that the barn had seen better days and was missing boards in several places. He decided to give the door a miss and eased down to peer through one of the gaps. The sunlight flickered through the holes in the walls giving a mottled effect to the bales of hay and farm machinery that lay within. He scrutinised the shadows and listened carefully before prising another board off and squeezing through. Minutes later they met in the middle of the cavernous space, a rat the only living being they had encountered. _Just as well Tony's not here, _Tim decided as he holstered his Sig and looked around him in frustration.

"Is Abby sure this is the place?" Ziva queried, holding herself alert.

In answer McGee took out his phone and called again. "There's no-one here Abby," he said. "Are you still getting a signal?"

"According to the GPS in your phone McGee you're right on top of it," she answered, the worry clear but for once, unspoken.

"Hang on," he warned as he moved toward the ancient tractor that took up the centre of the barn. Rummaging around in the cab he let out a sigh of disappointment before putting the phone back to his ear. "I've got it," he frowned, holding up the watch Senior had been given to wear. "They're still one step ahead of us."

"And now we've nowhere else to look," Abby spoke for all of them as she voiced their silent thoughts.

"Don't give up Abby," Ziva counselled. "We should go back and see if there is anything to be found with Gibbs' car."

"You're right Ziva," the goth agreed, perking up. "Positive thoughts. I'll see if I can find any more places that Franco owns in the area until you bring me the evidence."

Putting the phone away once more McGee hurried after his partner, impatient to get back to the car in the hope of finding something to lead them to their missing teammates.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Anthony DiNozzo Senior looked in shook at the woman who had just entered. While they had not parted on the best of terms the divorce hadn't been acrimonious as some of his had and he found it hard to believe that Karen would have deliberately lured him into Franco's trap. Looking more closely he realised that she looked as good as ever, smart, poised and with beautiful long blond hair that reminded him of his first wife, Junior's mother. Shaking off his thoughts he forced the surprise from his voice as he spoke. "Karen, you're looking well."

"It's good to see you too Tony," she replied.

"Hardly the best of circumstances," he pointed out.

Karen smiled ruefully, looking over at her husband. "You know how it is," she said, looking back at DiNozzo. "When Vincent gets something into his head there's no stopping him."

"You didn't have to help him," Senior pointed out, trying to keep calm.

"She is a dutiful wife," Franco interrupted taking his wife's hand, preparing to lead her out of the room.

As she turned Karen saw Tony for the first time, chained as he was to the wall. She let out a small gasp before confronting her husband. "Is that really necessary my sweet? Surely we don't have to become barbaric."

Vincent smiled but there was no humour behind it. "I'm sorry you had to see that my dear," he said calmly, "but I'm afraid that yes, it is very necessary, that young man has already proved to be rather resilient." He ushered her out of the doorway, pre-empting anything else she might have said and waited until she was out of earshot before speaking again. "By the way gentlemen," he said silkily, "I would suggest that you don't attempt to release young Anthony, the cuffs are fitted with explosive charges and, while they probably wouldn't kill him, he might find life without his hands to be rather unpleasant." Leaving behind a stony silence he left the room taking Spinelli and the guard with him.

Gibbs was the first to move and got shakily to his feet, making his way over to Tony as soon as the spinning in his head cleared enough. He ignored the startled gasp from Senior as being of no importance. Tony looked rough, sweat beading his forehead and the strain on his arms was causing the blood to flow freely from his reopened shoulder wound. He was still trying to take his weight on his toes but the effort was taking its toll. As Gibbs reached him the younger man looked up meeting his eyes steadily.

"This is getting a little old Boss," he said calmly and Gibbs smiled proudly at the effort his SFA was making to keep his pain out of his voice. He squinted up at the cuffs surrounding Tony's wrists but couldn't see them clearly enough to be certain of the design.

"There's something digging into the inside of each wrist," DiNozzo said, taking pity on his Boss. "And there's a thin wire running up the chain. I think he's telling the truth Gibbs."

"Damnit," the older man swore, casting his head about slowly for some way of helping his friend. Spotting the pile of trash that DiNozzo had raided earlier he tried to head over to it only to grab his head in frustration as the dizziness brought him to his knees. Strong hands eased him down to sit on the floor and he realised that Senior had come to join the party.

"What can I do?" the old man asked, clearly trying hard to cope in the situation.

"Can you find anything for me to stand on Dad?" Tony nodded toward the trash and waited until his father had started rummaging before asking quietly. "You alright?"

"Damn head," Gibbs muttered. "Still can't see straight."

Tony smiled despite himself, knowing how much it would have cost his mentor to admit that. "In that case you probably haven't noticed that Dad's not wearing his watch," he muttered quietly.

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly, not really surprised at the revelation. "They'll find us," he said as firmly as he could.

"Yeah, I know," Tony agreed, quickly blanking his face as Senior turned back to them with a couple of the old electrical fittings and some clumps of wood.

"Here you go Junior," he offered. "Let's see what we can do with these."

Tony sighed in relief as Senior managed to wedge the trash beneath his feet allowing him to finally take some of the strain off his arms. "Thanks Dad," he smiled. "Can you check on Gibbs?" he asked, deciding that it was better to keep the man busy.

Gibbs stiffened at the thought but then, as his foggy brain realised what Tony was doing, submitted to the inspection with reasonable grace. That he was proud of the younger man went without saying, as so many things did between them, but he was also worried. There was a limit to what anyone could put up with and Tony had been through hell the past few days. Mentally he tried to run through their options but each attempt just thickened the fog in his brain and, with a sigh, he finally had to concede defeat, leaning back on the wall by Tony's feet hoping to offer what little comfort he could.

Senior observed the interaction between the two agents with mixed feelings. He knew that Junior thought the world of Gibbs and it was obvious that the feeling was mutual. He only had to think back to his 'talk' with the older man last month to be assured of that even if the evidence wasn't right in front of him. Yet it was Tony's words from the Adams House that had been haunting his dreams over the past weeks. He knew that he'd provided for his son and accepted that they didn't always see eye to eye but, _I needed a closer relationship. _Why had he never said something? Was he so distant that his own son couldn't talk to him? With a start DiNozzo realised that he had been told, every time Tony asked him to play ball, go watch his game, to have dinner together. Every time, his son had reached out and he'd never made the time. Suddenly he hoped that Gibbs was right, that there was still time for him to have a relationship with his adult son.

Abruptly he stood up and reached up to wipe the sweat from Tony's forehead with a handkerchief. Startled green eyes looked at him for a moment before creasing into a smile and, this time, Senior could see the pain behind the mask.

NCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They gathered in Abby's lab, McGee, Ziva, Fornell, Sacks, Ducky and Palmer for a council of war as Abby put it. The blood found at the car wreck had been identified as belonging to Gibbs though Ducky was happy that there wasn't enough for it to have been a fatal injury. Fornell surmised that the senior agent probably hit his head on the side window as the car impacted as that was where the greatest concentration of blood was found. Four separate sets of footprints had been found leading away from the wreck and back to the highway, two sets accompanied each of the drag marks strongly suggesting that neither Gibbs nor DiNozzo were conscious when taken. Frustratingly the only fingerprints lifted belonged to the NCIS agents, Tim had even gone back and lifted prints from the tractor in the barn and the watch and those were now running through the databases, so far without success.

Outside the rising wind had brought heavy rain and the streetlamps shone, reflecting in the puddle water. The mood in the lab was just as downcast, everyone pairing off and searching for any information they could find to help. Ducky and Palmer went on a food run, bringing back coffee and sandwiches to fuel the long night ahead.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony grunted as he jerked awake. He hadn't been aware of falling asleep but now he looked around to find what had woken him. Gibbs still sat beside him on the ground, the older man raised his head as he sensed eyes watching him and squinted up at his friend as he tried to clear his head. The room was quiet but as the SFA raised his head again he saw his father staring unblinking at the door as it slowly began to open. Senior held a plank of wood in his hand and seemed undecided as to what to do with it. Tony shook his head as he caught his father's eye, he couldn't imagine letting his dad loose with a half baked weapon would be a good idea no matter who was coming through the door.

The moment passed before Senior had a chance to make up his mind and Tony breathed a silent sigh of relief until he saw what Franco held in his hand. He steeled himself, knowing without doubt that unless McGee got his act together pretty damn quickly the agony that had spread from his shoulders across his back and up into his head was soon going to be a hell of a lot worse.

TBC

_Sorry I'm going to leave it there, it just feels like the right place to stop knowing what's coming next. It is a quick update though._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: There you go a quick update, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I won't be able to update so quickly next time I'm afraid as I'm busy for the next couple of days. Many thanks as always for your support and encouragement, VP.**

_Tony breathed a silent sigh of relief until he saw what Franco held in his hand. He steeled himself, knowing without doubt that unless McGee got his act together pretty damn quickly the agony that had spread from his shoulders across his back and up into his head was soon going to be a hell of a lot worse._

Tony looked impassively at the large knife that Franco was toying with, hoping that the fear screaming through his gut wasn't showing on his face. He didn't like the cruel glint in his eye, the man was clearly no stranger to hurting people, it looked as though he even took pleasure in it. Not for the first time DiNozzo wondered what sort of business his father had been involved in. More and more he found himself thinking of the man as an innocent abroad. He was almost childlike in his naivety and self-centredness, a dangerous mix under the circumstances. He recognised some of the same qualities in himself but was aware enough to realise that his sense of fun wasn't driven by egotism but was consciously employed to either lighten the mood or to deflect. Right now though he was having a hard time seeing the fun in their situation. Even his usual verbosity seemed to have deserted him, _probably because it's not just me I have to worry about, _he decided, waiting for someone else to break the silence. He didn't have to wait long.

"Good evening Gentlemen," Franco was all smiles as he entered the room fully followed by the ubiquitous guards.

"I can't see what's so good about it," Senior replied, his glare a familiar sight to Tony who found himself trying to stand up straighter in response.

"Yes, well you need to look at it from my perspective Anthony," Franco crowed. "As far as I am concerned this situation is the result of a great deal of planning, with nothing being left to chance. When one works like that my friend, one gets positive results."

"I told you before, as far as I am concerned Junior is nothing more to me than an acquaintance that I happen to have known all of his life. Hurting him or not won't affect me either way."

Senior stared at Vincent, keeping eye contact throughout and Gibbs had to admit that it was impressive; the man would be good undercover, if he could have been trusted that was. He wished that he could see Tony's face but from where he sat he didn't dare look up without playing his own hand and showing his increased awareness. The younger man had to be feeling it though; his father was busy reinforcing all of the _kid's_ insecurities. He hoped that the _agent_ was able to recognise the motivation behind the cruel words.

Franco suddenly laughed out loud before his face resumed his hard mask. "Stop playing games Anthony," he spat. "You have met my wife, she saw you together with your son, you may not have been Daddy Dearest but you were more than cordial with him. Not to mention that you were seen embracing him last month in DC." He turned away from Senior in disgust not giving him a chance to reply further and gave an abrupt nod to one of the guards who immediately stepped over to Tony.

The SFA tried hard not to move as the remains of his shirt were roughly dragged from him leaving him naked from the waist up save for the blood soaked bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

"Good," Franco said smiling as he approached, "an almost blank canvas." He raised the knife deliberately, earning him a sharp intake of breath from Senior, before pausing as if a thought had just occurred to him. Lowering the blade he kicked out abruptly at the man sitting by DiNozzo's feet. "Agent Gibbs," he said pleasantly enough. "I think it's about time that you joined us."

Gibbs made a show of trying to open his eyes and Franco gestured to the guard to haul him to his feet. Gibbs stood unsteadily and leaned against the wall for support. Vincent handed the knife to the guard and gestured him out of reach before stretching out and grabbing the agent by the chin. He searched Gibbs' eyes to gauge his level of awareness and wasn't hugely surprised to discover rather more responsiveness than the man wanted him to see.

Jethro saw the flicker of understanding as it registered and moved as quickly as he was able, grabbing Franco by the throat and holding him against him. Immediately both guards aimed their weapons at Tony and Gibbs knew better than to put their resolve to the test.

"Good choice Agent Gibbs," Franco nodded at the guards to stand down as he was released, squaring his tie and straightening his hair before taking back the knife. "Now," he continued, his voice slightly hoarse from Gibbs' man handling, "where were we?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As the night drew on the atmosphere in Abby's lab darkened further as even _the happiest Goth you could ever meet _struggled to maintain her positive outlook. Finally, well after midnight, her computer beeped and everyone looked up from what they were doing to see the results.

"Yes," she shouted, doing a quick jig around her chair. "We've got a match from one of the prints on the watch, a John Reynolds. Got previous for GBH."

"Got an address Abby?" Fornell asked, looking more alert than most of the room's occupants, probably due to his caffeine consumption which was close to rivalling both Gibbs and Abby.

"Warren Street," she supplied reeling off the number and directions.

"Good," he nodded over at his subordinate. "Sacks and I will go and pick him up." At McGee's look he spoke again before the younger man could interrupt him. "You're the computer experts let us do the grunt work for the moment and keep us in the loop," he warned, already on his way out of the room, followed by his partner who shot a backwards glance at the remaining agents as he left.

"He's right McGee," Ziva tried to cheer her partner up.

"I know," Tim agreed. "But we're not getting anywhere here, I guess I'd rather be up and doing than sitting here."

"How about some lateral thinking?" Ducky suggested from where he and Palmer were helping to analyse the blood and DNA samples collected from the various crime scenes.

"That's more Tony's department," McGee objected.

"Are you saying he's better than you?" Abby challenged, knowing how to get through to her friend.

"No," Tim said slowly, "but he does have a unique way of looking at things."

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," Palmer put in, showing the insights that Tony had so valued during his time in charge. "Obviously this has been planned down to the last detail, how about we start at the other end of the planning, the beginning. Franco must have recruited his 'expendables' sometime fairly recently, maybe there are still more of them."

"Palmer, you're a genius," Tim grinned at him. "Maybe we can get to them before they are needed."

Ducky smiled at his assistant, he was aware that it was a long shot but the young man had put forward a good theory and, at least the team seemed revitalised. He was certainly not going to dampen their enthusiasm. "Well done Mr Palmer," he praised. "Now, what can I do to help?"

NCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Ah yes," Franco was enjoying himself immensely. There was nothing he liked more than manipulating people around to his way of thinking, if someone got hurt in the process, well, as long as it was not him, he had no problem with it. No problem at all. Speaking slowly he allowed his gaze to wander over all three of his prisoners in turn ending with Gibbs. "I think Jethro," he began, "I may call you Jethro may I not?" he continued as if Gibbs hadn't just glared at him impassively. "I think that you may have the honours."

Gibbs looked blankly at him hoping like hell that the clearly insane man wasn't thinking what he was afraid he was thinking because there was no way in hell he was going to be a party to it. His fears intensified as Franco offered him the knife, hilt first. As he did so the guards raised their weapons pointedly. The senior agent made no move to take the blade but continued to stare unmoving at his adversary.

"Come now Jethro, haven't you vowed to protect the civilian? That's all I'm asking you to do."

"You're sick," Gibbs growled, "and deluded if you think I'm going to use that knife on anyone but you."

"But you are," Franco assured silkily, "because if you don't Anthony here is going to die," he indicated Senior with a sweep of his hand.

"Not sure that I really care," Gibbs said gruffly, refusing to look anywhere but at Franco.

"Maybe not but I rather think young Tony here does."

Franco's voice was like steel and Gibbs found his eyes drawn to those of his agent. He looked stricken even though the older man could see that he was trying to hide it.

"Please Boss," he whispered, "you have to."

"Tony," Gibbs was horrified, he'd done many things in his life that he wasn't proud of but there was no way, he couldn't use the knife on his friend.

"He'll kill my father," DiNozzo whispered, his eyes conveying so much more. He needed Gibbs to understand, Senior was his father by blood and he felt honour bound to protect him but he wasn't the man who knew him, who knew his inner fears, his whole being. He wasn't the one person in his life for whom he no longer had to pretend.

Gibbs stared at his friend and read the strength and resolve. It wasn't false bravado, Tony really saw no other option and, at that moment Gibbs didn't think he could have been more proud. He owed it to the younger man to do his part as quickly and painlessly as possible. Slowly he raised the knife, never once breaking eye contact with DiNozzo.

"One moment," Franco's voice broke the spell but Gibbs didn't spare him a glance, giving and receiving strength from the young man in front of him.

"You will make sure to cut at least six inches and deep enough to draw blood or we shall have to begin again," Vincent could have been talking about what he had for breakfast for all the interest he showed but the glint in his eye and eager anticipation in his stance told a different story.

Gibbs wanted to be sick but spared a glance for Senior who was looking horrified, disbelief writ large on his face. This was a far cry from the civilised man he had come to know. Abruptly the old man took a step forward, about to protest, the guards brought their weapons to bear at the same moment as Tony spoke.

"Dad," his voice was quiet but forceful. "Let him do this." He tore his eyes away from Gibbs and fixed his father with an unblinking stare until the man closed his own eyes in defeat, unable to look any longer. Tony looked back at Gibbs and gave a slight nod, concentrating on his mentor in front of him, not looking at the blade.

Quickly, before Franco made any more demands Gibbs sliced a line across Tony's ribs, making sure to cut a little over the required six inches so that there could be no cause for complaint. DiNozzo didn't make a sound but the muscles around his eyes and mouth tightened as the pain registered. Jethro didn't break eye contact, giving the younger man what strength he could while at the same time sliding the knife into a throwing position.

Once again Franco was ahead of him, holding his hand out for the blade even as the guards switched their target to Tony. Silently Gibbs handed it over, knowing that while his friend had already forgiven him, he couldn't grant himself the same release.

"Thank you Jethro," Franco said politely. "Now, Anthony I do believe it's your turn."

Senior paled even further, his face turning a sickly green as he backed away until he hit the wall behind him. "No," he said hoarsely, "no."

"Come now Anthony, Jethro did it to save you; it's only polite to return the courtesy."

"This isn't some business luncheon Vincent, this is barbaric. He's my son for God's sake."

In answer Franco produced a pistol and pointed it at Gibbs, his finger tightening on the trigger. "Do you want his death on your conscience my friend?" he asked quietly.

Tony took a deep breath, praying that his father would be strong enough to do as Gibbs had done, didn't he see that it was the only way?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"That's great Fornell, thanks for letting us know." McGee replaced his phone in the cradle and called across the bullpen to Ziva. "Fornell and Sacks picked Reynolds up, he's not talking but Fornell didn't seem to think that would be a problem."

"Are they bringing him here?" Ziva asked, a smile playing around her lips.

"Yes," Tim said slowly, knowing that she was hoping to have a 'talk' with the man. "I'm sure you can have second crack if Fornell doesn't get anywhere."

His partner looked put out for a moment before conceding that she did have more important things to worry about. They had returned to the squad room to run their searches as McGee needed his own computer and Abby was using the plasma screens in her lab for her own research. Both Ziva and McGee preferred to be able to display their findings on the large screens to discuss them together, a habit they had picked up from the senior field agent he realised. Casting a quick glance over at Tony's empty desk Tim took a swig of his coffee and returned to the paper trail. He felt that he was close to tracking Franco's initial recruitment drive but there was still a missing piece. He allowed his focus to drift, taking Ducky's advice and trying to think laterally.

Suddenly his computer screen flickered, calling his attention back in an instant. "What the," he began. "Ziva, look at this."

"What is happening?" she asked unable to make sense of the rapidly changing windows.

"Someone is trying to hack us," he muttered, fingers flying over the keyboard in an attempt to block it.

"Can you tell where it is coming from?"

"No idea, whoever is doing it is really good," he replied, resisting the urge to yell at the screen. "I don't think I can stop it."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: Nearing the end now I think, thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing, you've made my month! VP.**

"_This isn't some business luncheon Vincent, this is barbaric. He's my son for God's sake."_

_In answer Franco produced a pistol and pointed it at Gibbs, his finger tightening on the trigger. "Do you want his death on your conscience my friend?" he asked quietly._

_Tony took a deep breath, praying that his father would be strong enough to do as Gibbs had done, didn't he see that this was the only way?_

Abruptly, Franco tossed the pistol to one of the guards and took the blade back in his right hand. "Maybe you need another demonstration," he said silkily, his eyes on Senior.

Tony barely had time to steel himself before the blade flashed as Franco cut deeply into his chest, once, twice, three times before turning back to his father. He noticed Gibbs being restrained by the taller guard and nodded slightly at him to relax even as he let his breath out slowly, getting a handle on the pain which had blossomed across his chest.

"Would you like me to demonstrate again for you Anthony?" the deranged man asked, enjoying the sickly pallor of his enemy's face.

"No, please don't," Senior whispered, the words somehow a balm to Tony as the implications of his father's concern sank in. The old man reached out a shaking hand for the knife, unable to look away from it.

Biting his bottom lip Tony breathed in carefully through his nose, calling his mask back into place. "Dad," he said again, his voice soft but controlled. "Look at me, please," he added at his father's reluctance. When Senior finally met his eyes he tried to project a calm and determination he certainly wasn't feeling, willing his failing strength across to the older man. "Do it Dad, please," he pleaded. "For me."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Mark Spinelli returned from his patrol around the premises satisfied that all was secure. He was undecided as to whether or not to join Franco in the basement. The old man had clearly finally been tipped over the edge by his confrontation with DiNozzo and he had no doubt that the time for his takeover was fast approaching. No matter, his plans had been in place for some time and he was confident of his support when he made his move. Money had changed hands in plentiful quantities with the promise of more to come. He snorted, derision colouring his face that men could be so easily persuaded to change their allegiance but he was happy enough to use such failings to his advantage.

As he strolled past the office deep in thought he caught a movement at the edge of his vision. Slowing silently he drew his weapon from its holster and opened the door fully.

"Well, well," he began. "What do we have here?"

Karen started away from the keyboard, a look of fear on her face before composing herself and sitting back in the chair. "You have two choices Mark," she said calmly. "You can stay or you can go."

"Or I could just shoot you right now," he sneered.

"You could," she agreed, holding on to her composure by a thread. "But if you do that you would be found guilty of murder. She nodded over to the computer. NCIS and the FBI are on the way."

"What have you done?" he breathed.

"Come on Mark," she said, in control of herself again. "Surely you can see that Vincent has lost it? Tony doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, he's a good man."

Unsure which Tony she was referring to Spinelli decided that it didn't matter. Wheels turning rapidly in his head he grabbed his briefcase from the corner of the room and, forcing the lock on the desk drawer, added several bulky files to it before turning and leaving without another word. With luck he could be over the state border before any roadblocks were put in place and then, when things cooled down, he would return and take over where Franco had left off.

Karen watched him go not caring whether he was caught or not. She had realised some time ago that she'd made a mistake marrying Vincent but the more she found out about his true nature the more she feared for her safety if she tried to get out. She had refused to be a party to any of his schemes, managing to arrange business meetings and trips of her own whenever she sensed that he was about to ask for her involvement. She must have let something slip about her ex husband and his son though and seeing Tony being treated so barbarically she'd known that she had to do something to help him.

Sighing as she realised that her nightmare was about to come to an end she closed down the computer and slipped out of the office to wait somewhere less public for the arrival of Tony's team.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony hung limply from the cuffs, his weakened body unable to take the strain any longer. He was barely conscious and blinked fiercely, trying to make sense of what was happening around him. Senior had finally managed to do as Franco demanded but only after the other man had threatened to take the knife and demonstrate again. His father had cut him with a shaking hand, unable to look his son in the eye either as he did so or since, before dropping the bloodstained knife to the floor. Tony felt sorry for him, whatever he had done in the past, however lacking he had been as a father, the current situation was so far out of his normal experience that he had done well to be able to function at all. Blearily he wondered how Senior would react when all this was over. His foggy brain couldn't supply him with an answer so his eyes sought out Gibbs and the steadiness that the older man always offered. Gibbs still sat at his feet, leaning against the wall, though at the moment his mentor was glaring at Franco and Tony tried to tune in to what the madman was saying now. He prayed that his own role in the proceedings was over, at least for the time being.

"See now, that wasn't so hard was it Anthony?" Fortunately Franco didn't seem to expect an answer this time, the slumped form of the elder DiNozzo giving him enough satisfaction for the present. He rubbed his hands together delightedly before announcing that it was time for tea and that he would be back later.

His departure was met with silence for a few moments before Gibbs hauled himself to his feet to check on his SFA. He too refused to meet Tony's eyes and the younger man sighed, not surprised.

"Boss," he put as much force into the word as he could muster, though it wasn't much. Even so he had to repeat himself before the older man finally looked up at him and the pain and guilt in his eyes took Tony's breath away.

"Hey," he said, more vehemently. "There was nothing else you could have done." As Gibbs tried to deny the truth of his claim he interrupted. "You know I'm right Boss."

Jethro just shook his head, bending down to pick up the remains of Tony's shirt in the hope of finding something clean enough to stop some of the bleeding.

DiNozzo tried another tack. "What would you have wanted me to do?" he asked quietly. "If the situation was reversed?"

Gibbs glared at him, hating that Tony was giving him an easy out but knowing at the same time that his friend was right. Horrific as it had been to inflict such wounds on his teammate, it was, by far the lesser of two evils under the circumstances. Senior's natural resistance hadn't exactly helped, although he couldn't bring himself to blame the older man either. Softening his glare he allowed his concern to show fully in his eyes as he discarded the soiled shirt as being of no use. He walked over to where Senior still sat, head down, on the other side of the room, thankful that Franco had left the light on.

"Hey, Tony," he said, his tone unusually gentle towards the old man.

Senior looked up slowly, the usual sparkle in his eyes long gone and, for a moment, he struggled to bring himself back to the present, until finally he realised that Gibbs was talking to him.

"You with me?" the agent asked, not unkindly, and ploughed on at DiNozzo's nod. "Need clean cloth to wrap Tony's chest."

"I," DiNozzo began. "I made it worse, I didn't want to."

"Hey," Gibbs interrupted. "Don't, Tony doesn't blame you, or me," he added with a look back at his agent. "But right now he needs our help."

Senior finally began rummaging in his pockets and came up with a clean handkerchief which Gibbs took carefully in his left hand, mindful of his broken wrist, before indicating that Senior should help him to tear off his own shirt. Once that was done he had the older man tear it up into strips then went back to his SFA who roused himself at their approach.

"Gonna cover these cuts up Tony," Gibbs said gently, stretching the handkerchief over as many of the slashes as he could, allowing the blood to soak into the cloth to hold it in place. At least it would provide a clean barrier from the filth of the basement. Senior handed off the strips of shirt and together they wrapped the younger man's chest as best they could.

"Got to say Boss, this isn't up to my usual standard of dress," Tony quipped weakly.

Gibbs smiled at him, thankful he was still making an attempt at levity. He was worried though, the younger man's face was flushed and he could feel fine tremors coursing through his frame. It was high time they got out of there.

"Go and listen at the door," he instructed Senior.

DiNozzo looked as though he was about to refuse but thought better of it when he realised that he himself stood no chance of doing what the agent was about to do. "Be careful," he warned.

Gibbs merely nodded and rubbed the fingers of his right hand down his pants leg before blinking to clear his vision.

"You sure you know what you're doing there Boss?" his SFA asked quietly as the older man reached up to examine his cuffs.

"Well yeah DiNozzo, I think so," he countered. "Don't worry I haven't got a knife on me to cut anything."

"Not worried," Tony admitted.

Looking up at him briefly the senior agent realised that he was telling the truth. Not for the first time he wondered what he had done to earn such trust from the younger man, especially when... Abruptly he caught himself, that train of thought was going nowhere, he owed it to Tony to trust his judgement on this and forgive himself as his friend had already done.

He took a deep breath and willed his eyes to focus. He was no longer seeing double but the more he tried to focus on the wire leading up Tony's arm the more the pain in his head seemed to escalate and worse, the fuzzier his vision became. "Damnit," he swore finally having located the wire with his fingers. Closer inspection revealed two threads and he couldn't see or feel either of them clearly enough to know which one led where.

"Can you make them out Tony?" he asked, closing his eyes for a moment to rest them.

DiNozzo turned his head slowly and squinted up at his wrists, ignoring the pain in his shoulders as best he could. He grimaced as he looked back at Gibbs. "Sorry Boss, angle's wrong," he admitted. "Look, why don't you see if you can get Dad out of here then you can come back for me."

Gibbs gave him the old fashioned look he felt that comment deserved and continued trying to peer at the offending wires. He was just about to call Senior over to see if he could help when the old man spoke up, whispering fiercely.

"Someone's coming."

Gibbs indicated for Senior to get behind the door so that he wouldn't be in immediate sight when it was opened and turned himself around to stand in front of Tony just as the key was turned in the lock.

Later he was hard put to recall the exact sequence of events. They were met by a harried looking Franco who barged in, gun raised with none of his guards in sight. As Gibbs registered this startling spectacle he realised that he could hear shouting in the distance but relief had no chance to register before Senior took matters into his own hands. Seeing the gun aimed at the two agents the old man shoved the door into Franco with all that he had, sending his ex associate scrambling forward. Unfortunately the man was able to keep his feet and step out of the way of the heavy door before it slammed back into its frame with a loud clatter.

Gibbs took advantage of the distraction to rush at Franco while both DiNozzos looked on helplessly. The senior agent used his superior fitness and training to grab the arm holding the weapon but he was hampered by the fact that his left wrist was unusable, that and the deranged man who seemed intent on slamming him into every available surface.

Senior felt powerless to help. He had no experience in these matters and was afraid that any further interference would do more harm than good.

Tony, on the other hand, was fired up from the adrenaline coursing once more through his veins and was itching to take part in the scrap. He feared for Gibbs as the older man held onto Franco's gun hand with his right hand. The other man had no restrictions and shoved the heel of his free hand under Gibbs' chin forcing the agent's head back. Finally his moment came as the pair spun close to the wall where he was held. He waited until Vincent's back was to him then, summoning the last of the strength in his upper body, swung his legs up and kicked Franco for all he was worth. It was enough for him to lose his hold on Gibbs and the pair tumbled to the ground. This time though the agent was on top and wasted no time in forcing the older man into submission using his entire body weight to pin the man down. He had just nodded at Senior to take the gun from where it had fallen from Franco's limp hand when the door crashed open again.

For a moment the room was silent apart from the sound of heavy breathing coming from both agents as they looked up warily to see who had entered the room. The sight of McGee followed by Ziva and Fornell was enough to bring a smile to even Gibbs' face but it was left to Tony to properly welcome them.

What kept you?" he asked, a tired grin on his face. "I'm tired of hanging around waiting."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I always find endings difficult, they either drag on too long or they're not long enough! This is far and away the longest thing I've ever published and I can't thank you all enough for the amazing response. I really hope that you enjoy the last chapter. VP.**

_What kept you?" he asked, a tired grin on his face. "I'm tired of hanging around waiting."_

Gibbs smirked as he eased himself up off Franco who still lay motionless on the floor. He was happy to hand him over to Fornell, his concern was with his agent. Despite Tony's bravado his pain was obvious to anyone who knew him well and Jethro wanted him off that wall and in the hospital as quickly as possible. Nevertheless, that couldn't happen immediately. He looked back across at Senior who was recovering enough to begin moving himself towards Tony and motioned to McGee to help him from the room. At the old man's protest he looked significantly at the cuffs still around his son's wrists and Senior nodded reluctantly and left with Tim.

Ziva meanwhile had gone to Tony herself and was reaching up towards the cuffs when he stopped her.

"You might want to take a closer look Ninja chick," he said quietly. "Before you get your lock picks out. Not that I would mind getting down from here but I'd rather be intact when I do."

She graced him with a look of frustration before doing as he said and then promptly left the room. Tony barely had time to exchange a puzzled look with Gibbs before she had returned, carrying a chair which she promptly stood on to allow herself access to his right wrist. DiNozzo closed his eyes, berating himself for not thinking clearly before deciding that he would give himself permission to be a little lax under the circumstances. He opened his eyes again at Ziva's warning that she was about to release his wrist and braced his arm up as best he could. He needn't have worried though as Gibbs was there to support him and ease the arm down against his side, rubbing gently as the blood started to flow again. Moments later his partner had released his other arm and they helped him down off his makeshift pedestal to sit on the chair.

He breathed out slowly, trying to get a handle on the pain. "Thanks," he muttered, closing his eyes again and finally letting himself collapse, knowing without doubt that someone would catch him before he fell.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

He woke slowly, hours later, but kept his eyes closed as he listened carefully to what was going on around him. He had no doubt that he was in the hospital and, for once, he was grateful, not that he would admit it to anyone but he really didn't feel good. From the waist upwards his entire body ached fiercely and he felt the bone deep exhaustion that only came from prolonged, excessive exertion. Despite this he was content, he knew he didn't have the full picture yet but he remembered enough to know that the cavalry had arrived and they were all, more or less, in one piece.

A rustle to his right persuaded him to finally open his eyes and he was only slightly surprised to find Senior sitting beside his bed. His father had pretty much regained the twinkle in his eye and looked rested which, paradoxically, worried Tony somewhat. The last time he had seen him the older man had looked haggard. However long had he been here? Outside it was dark yet he was pretty sure that the sun had just risen when the team had arrived. How the hell did he lose a day?

Senior smiled widely. "You've been asleep for a little over sixteen hours Junior," he supplied, chuckling at the look on Tony's face.

"Well damn," Tony muttered, looking his father over more closely. "You okay?" he asked finally, not seeing anything about the man that worried him greatly, though he had to admit that he didn't know him well enough to read him as well as he'd have liked.

Senior stared back at him, his face impassive, but now Tony could see something in his eyes, something he didn't remember ever seeing before. He couldn't place it with any certainty but he thought it might have been regret.

"I should be asking you that," Senior broke the moment, his face morphing once again into a smile and Tony recognised the diversionary tactic for what it was, his father was no more comfortable with emotional conversations than he was.

"I'm fine," he answered, adding, "a little tired, sore," at his father's look of total disbelief. "It's not the first time I've been hurt on the job Dad."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Tony shrugged, not really feeling up to the conversation. His father had never been bothered before, didn't know anything about his day to day life. He doubted that he'd ever really understand his motivations and, right now, he just didn't have the energy to enlighten him.

"I don't know how you do it," Senior said, surprising him. "I'm sorry I made it worse for you Junior," he offered hesitantly.

"Dad, don't," Tony was quick to reassure, "don't do this to yourself, you did good."

"Good," Senior ranted. "I cut into you with a knife."

"Yeah, I know," Tony tried a slight smile. "It was the best thing to do at the time Dad and I know it can't have been easy," he acknowledged. "Thank you."

Senior looked like he was about to explode at that but instead looked closely at his son and realised that he meant what he had said, he was grateful that his father had managed to hurt him. "You're welcome," he said finally, shaking his head in bemusement, immensely grateful for the interruption as the door opened and Karen entered, followed by Gibbs. He stood immediately, his face transformed into a smile for his ex wife.

_They've already talked, _Tony realised from his bed as he looked from the pair over towards Gibbs, acknowledging his mentor with a smile before turning to Karen. "Hey Karen," he said. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm so glad to see you doing better Tony," she said, taking his hand and kissing him gently on the cheek. "I had no idea what Vincent was up to," she apologised, "but I'm so sorry that he found out about you through me."

"Hey," he interrupted, "it's no big deal, don't worry about it."

Gibbs noticed his embarrassment at the overt concern and took pity on the younger man. "If you two don't mind," he stated gruffly. "I need to debrief Tony, while everything's fresh in his mind."

"Of course Gibbs," Senior said smoothly, somehow not worried any more about Gibbs spending time with his son. "Let's get some coffee my dear," he said, offering his arm to Karen as he led her out of the room with, almost, a backwards glance at the man on the bed.

Tony opened his eyes wide and shared a smirk with Gibbs. "Well, that didn't take long," he said, indicating the pair that had just left the room.

"They've been catching up," the older man said dryly, adjusting the sling that supported his wrist.

DiNozzo nodded at it. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs grunted. "And I can see straight now," he added, pre-empting further enquiry. He glared his own question at his SFA who responded with a rueful smile.

"It hurts some," he admitted, knowing that the older man wouldn't be fooled by anything less than the truth.

"Need anything for it?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Not at the moment, I'd rather know what happened Boss," the younger man said. "I seem to have lost a few hours."

Gibbs snorted. "About time you got some sleep," he said, making to leave the room.

"Boss, please," DiNozzo couldn't keep the slight whine out of his voice, unsure for once of the senior agent's intentions.

Jethro relented good naturedly, sitting down on the chair Senior had recently vacated. "Karen contacted McGee somehow by computer as you probably guessed," he began. Receiving a nod he continued. "She gave him the location where we were being held, another of Franco's developments apparently. He and Ziva went straight there, together with Fornell and his team. Long story short, they arrested Franco and most of his security team, couple of the guards were shot and are under guard at Bethesda. Gave Fornell all he needed to bust Franco's operation wide apart. He's got agents going through his New York offices now. It seems one or two senators aren't happy," he concluded dryly and Tony had no trouble reading Gibbs' satisfaction at the development, none at all.

He smiled back at his mentor, relieved that the roller coaster he'd been on for the past few days seemed to have stopped at last. Looking closely at the older man he realised that Gibbs hadn't finished. "There's something you're not telling me," he stated firmly.

Gibbs smiled; pleased with his agent's instincts, there were very few people who knew him as well as DiNozzo. "Spinelli's gone," he said simply. "Karen said he collected a bunch of papers from Franco's desk and left shortly before the team arrived."

"Ah."

"Mmm," Gibbs agreed, "Fornell's not happy. Spinelli has obviously been the enforcer for some time and knows far too much of Franco's business to want him running around lose."

"I shouldn't think Spinelli's too happy himself," DiNozzo noted. "If the FBI is investigating as thoroughly as you say there won't be much of a business to go back to."

"Ya think?" Gibbs raised a silver eyebrow. "Got a BOLO out," he said, "and McGee's helping the FBI to block all access to Franco's accounts. We'll get him," he reassured.

"I just don't want Dad to have to keep looking over his shoulder," Tony clarified.

"I think it was Franco that was fixated on your father, he hasn't shut up about him." Gibbs smiled at the quirk of his agent's lips, not at all surprised that his concern was for Senior rather than himself, though in Gibbs' mind it was Tony and, to a lesser extent, himself who had been largely instrumental in ruining Franco's plans and, therefore, by default, the main reason for Spinelli's losses. Neither of them would have to keep looking over their shoulders though, they had each other for that. Starting with making sure that one of the team was with Tony throughout his stay in the hospital. It hadn't escaped his notice that DiNozzo had yet to complain nor to ask when he would be released, a sure sign of how he was feeling. "Ready for those painkillers now?" he asked quietly.

Tony shook his head. "Think I'll just get some sleep Boss," he answered, stifling a yawn, mute enquiry in his eyes.

Gibbs answered the unspoken question by picking up the paper that lay on the nightstand and settling back in the chair while his friend slept.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Two days later Gibbs entered Tony's room and found him looking decidedly unsettled, he cast a look at McGee who had been with him but the young man shook his head slightly, no idea. The senior agent nodded at him and Tim stood up, waving to DiNozzo where he was sitting up in the bed. "See you later," he smiled.

Tony glanced up distractedly and gave a half hearted wave. Gibbs waited until McGee had left the room before sitting down and fixing his senior agent with a look. "What's up?" he asked quietly.

DiNozzo grimaced. "I can go home tomorrow."

"And?" Gibbs queried. "This would normally be a good thing."

"Yeah I know," the younger man agreed. "It's just.."

"Spit it out DiNozzo," Jethro demanded, though his voice lacked its usual force.

The SFA took a deep breath. "Can I stay with you Boss," he asked quietly.

"You even have to ask?" Gibbs was puzzled, "you know better than that Tony."

"I know, but," uncharacteristically he was stuck for words and Gibbs finally realised the problem.

"Senior?" he asked at last.

"Yeah," Tony looked sheepish. "His idea of helping is to hire a nurse and, aside from the fact I don't want to end up paying for it, I can't stand the idea of someone fussing, especially in my own home but I don't want to hurt his feelings so maybe I should just..."

"Hey," Gibbs interrupted. "Slow down, I thought he was going tomorrow anyway?"

"Well yeah," Tony agreed. "He and Karen have some 'business' in New Jersey and now that I'm on the mend," he shrugged.

"He feels okay to go."

"More like we've reached our quotient of politeness for the next year," DiNozzo said wryly. "Look, I think his eyes were opened a little bit and he certainly wasn't happy with what he had to do but it's all too easy to fall back into familiar patterns."

Gibbs smiled. "He is who he is," he said, echoing his friend's words from the last time Senior had visited.

"Yeah, and as he's in between wives who knows, maybe he'll remarry."

A look of horror crossed Gibbs' face as he briefly entertained such a thought. Tony laughed but spared the older man from having to say anything. "To be honest, I'm not sure who's using who," he mused. "Could be interesting."

"Doesn't solve your problem though."

"What problem is that?"

Both heads turned to greet the owner of the voice as she entered the room.

"Hey Abs, Tony here needs a nurse."

"Reaaaallly," Abby growled. "And why is that?"

DiNozzo glared at his Boss who seemed unhelpfully amused by his predicament. "My dad wants to hire one to 'take care' of me when I go home tomorrow," he moaned, putting on his best pleading expression.

"And you prefer the gruffer variety," she guessed with a significant look at Gibbs.

"He doesn't fuss," Tony admitted, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Abby marched across the room and held her hand out. "Give me a dollar," she demanded.

"What?" the SFA asked in bemusement.

"A dollar," she repeated, shaking her hand at him.

Frowning he reached into the nightstand for his change and pulled out a dollar bill and handed it over.

"Thank you," she nodded, smiling, then promptly turned and passed it over to Gibbs.

"Abby?" both men asked together.

"Now, you've hired a nurse," she explained so everyone is happy. "You can go home with Gibbs tomorrow and Senior will know you're being properly looked after."

"A nurse Abs?" Gibbs asked askance.

"Sounds a perfect solution to me Abby," Tony decided. "Say Boss, you got any of those jello pots they have around here, cos I'm getting real partial to the blue ones."

"I'll give you blue ones DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, trying but failing to hide his delight at the familiar spark in his friend's eyes. "Now get some sleep or I'll see to it that you stay here for at least another week."

Tony smiled at the threat, settling down into his pillows. "On it Boss," he replied.

The End.

**There you go, I've had a blast writing this, I really want to continue writing so now to think of some ideas. Maybe I'll take you up on yours Scouse, we'll see ;-)**


End file.
